Cracked
by AngeliqueBouchard1972
Summary: What happened after the movie Dark Shadows ended? Did Angelique really die? And what would happen if she was still alive? Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows. Rated T, Genre: Suspense, Drama, Supernatural and possibly romance. Please Review! I would love to know what you thought/ reccomendations.
1. Chapter 1

Cracked

***Please read* Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows or any of these characters. This book is solely for entertainment purposes. You need to have watched the movie Dark Shadows before reading this or it won't make any sense whatsoever. After Josette/Victoria fell from Widow's Hill a second time, what if it wasn't the end? Here is what I think should happen after the film Dark Shadows ends.**

Prologe:

She was embraced in his arms on the rocky shore, as waves crashed into the rocks. Despite being in their horrible situation, this was the best thing that would happen to her for a long time...

Chapter 1

Barnabas and Victoria started walking back to Collinwood, hoping to stop the fire or at least save the family from harm. They maneuvered their way to the road, keeping their eyes on the massive fire coming from where the majestic Collinwood once stood. It illuminated the entire town. Even though a truly devastating and tragic event had just occurred, there was almost a sense of relief in knowing that Angelique was dead, or so they thought.

Fire crackled all around her and wood creaked and moaned as it came crashing down. Her porcelain body was sprawled out on the destroyed chandelier, her head hung down in defeat. But she wasn't going to give up. Not now, not ever. Her eyes shot open and she regained her strength and stood up taking in her surroundings. Yes, it was just as she had planned. The family was gone and now Victoria was either dead or almost so. She elegantly stalked through the once beautiful manor, clearing her path with ease. It was time for revenge.

Once she stepped out of the house she turned and saw Barnabas and Victoria staring at her from the driveway with disbelief. Angelique's mind raced as she approached them. No, she was supposed to be dead. Unless she was, she took a closer look at Vicky and what she thought to be was indeed true. They were soaking wet, so they must have been in the ocean, but more importantly so she had long, eerie fingers and dark circles around her eyes. So now she's a vampire too.

"Angelique, you're supposed to be dead", Barnabas scoffed.

"Well sorry to disappoint you but that would be impossible", she replied looking to him and turned to Vicky, "But I guess I'm not the only one you've made immortal tonight". Victoria stepped back, terrified. Barnabas just looked around in awe at his situation and turned to Victoria, but then Angelique saw them look at each other in a loving way.

Angelique noticed this and stated, "No need to be scared of me", she said to Victoria and paused for a moment, "I'm only going to kill you". Barnabas eyes shot up at her and advanced towards Angelique. But she put out her hand and kept him in place as she glared at Victoria and Angelique moved her hand to the Victoria and added, "Goodbye", with a girn and clenched it, incinerating Victoria.

It all happened too fast. She looked up at Barnabas that was focused on the ashes laying where his true love stood just a mere second ago. He couldn't believe his eyes. Then Angelique approached him and he looked her for a moment or two. Her once perfect body had fallen to ruin. Her flawless skin cracked, a gaping hole in her chest where a heart used to be. Her straight, perfect hair in a mess all over, some charred at the ends from the fire.

It was all his fault, he did this. Barnabas took a step back from Angelique and looked into her eyes. They expressed every feeling imaginable, hate, anguish, jealousy, desire, longing and strangely enough, love.

But it was too much for him to take. Barnabas' eyes fluttered around for a few moments and then blacked out. He fell to the ground, motionless.


	2. Chapter 2

Cracked Chapter 2

Barnabas' eyes opened and he peered into a black sea of darkness and seemed very congested, a feeling that he was all too familiar with. His mind raced as he became aware of his situation, remembering all that he could. What happened? When did he get locked up? Then he realized, to his surprise, that he was not chained.

Out of curiosity he reached out his arm and pushed on the wooden door. It opened. Barnabas breathed in the fresh air not having yet open his eyes, not really caring where he was but instead being very relieved he wouldn't be in there for decades to come.

He stood up and looked to his surroundings. He believed that he was in a house, most likely a basement given there were no windows. To his left he saw a staircase leading up to a close door, he was definitely in a basement. But something felt all too familiar though. The white geometric furniture and what he believed to be strange, colourful decorations. He looked around until he came upon a portrait of Angelique. Or as the townspeople knew her, "Angie".

Wonderful, he thought to himself. I'm in Angelique's basement. For a moment he just stood there trying to remember how he got in his coffin again, or why he was in Angelique's house. But there really wasn't any other option but to go upstairs. So he stepped up the polished marble staircase to the door which he didn't necessarily know how to open, there was no handle. But he quickly remembered that she had no need for them. So he pushed on the wood of the door with his long fingers and stepped out into the main level of her home.

Well she certainly isn't lacking money, he thought as he took it all in. Straight in front of him was a large entryway lit with a crystal chandelier and marble tile covered the floor. To his right there was a large, white staircase that lead to an upper level. Beyond the entryway was what he believed to be a parlor and a dining room beyond that. It was night and the shades were pulled down.

He heard a voice from upstairs pronounce, "Great. But if they start getting any idea's about rebuilding there damn company, tell me as soon as you hear it". It was Angelique's voice. He felt insecure wondering who she was conversing, but there was no further interactions. He stood there for a while waiting the person to come down from the upstairs, but the person never came. He assumed it was some strange modern device.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cracked chapter 3**

Angelique heard the clicks of his shoes coming up the stairs relatively quickly, Barnabas must have woken up. She put her shiny heels up on her desk and waited for him to barge in.

"I hate you!", Barnabas scoffed with a scowl on his face, followed with the slam of the door. She wasn't surprised by his gesture, not flinching at all.

"Nice to see you too", she added with a tone of sarcasm, "I see you're finally awake". His eyes narrowed at her. Her skin had completely healed and she looked as perfect as ever.

"What happened? Why am here?", he questioned.

"You were in a post traumatic shock coma for four days", she said, seeming very much in control. Barnabas narrowed his eyes and looked down at the floor.

"You're supposed to forget some things", she stated, "Have you forgotten anything?". "How would I be aware that I had forgotten something? ", He replied in his usual high-class british accent.

"Do you remember what happened to you you before you went unconscious?", she said plainly while leaning forward and placing her devil red heels on the floor.

"Yes, you killed Josette.", he stated grimly while looking up from the floor into her eyes, and angrily stared her down. She could tell that he was disturbed, but something about him seemed alright. He wasn't as traumatized about her death as she thought he would be

"Do you remember what else happened that night?" Angelique added.

"Yes", he stated, raising his voice a bit as his eyes firmly planted on her.

"And all the things i've done to your family?"She asked.

"Yes", he increased his attitude. Angelique leaned back in her black leather desk chair and looked to the wall with a combination of being confused and distant in her own thoughts.

"That's a shame, you would have been better off forgetting some of that..." She went from looking at Barnabas back to the wall. He looked at her, puzzled at her relaxed tone, but kept on with his disturbed aroma and walked towards her.

"How could I forget anything you've done to me?" He asked coldly staring down at her, now her focus turned to the grim vampire approaching her. She didn't answer him so he added in disgust,

"How do you live with yourself?" Barnabas questioned, narrowing his eyes,"Does the guilt not eat you alive?".

"I guess you could call it a gift", she responded, trying to change topic after a few seconds of silence, "So have you made up your mind yet?". He was caught off guard with her question, and didn't answer her immediately. She looked up into his eyes, somewhere deep in his own thoughts. Angelique flipped her light blonde hair over one shoulder and said to Barnabas with a small sense of compassion,

"You should go home. Besides, you just came out of a coma, I really shouldn't ask you to be making life choices now". Barnabas was even more astounded with her second remark and took a step back in amazement, turning his focus to Angelique.

"Don't you remember? You burned my home down", trying to return to his former tone.

"I fixed that", she said blankly. Barnabas just scowled and turned his head to the side in response to her statement. His pale features, cadaverous hollow cheeks and completely together looking appearance almost made her laugh knowing that his mind was far from his appearance. She looked at him blankly, but also with a hint of love and spoke,

"I'll call someone to come and get you", and looked down to her telephone. He had no idea what she was talking about but assumed she knew what she was doing. He felt a small sense of relief knowing that his family was still alive. Unless it was just him, he thought gravely.

"How many of my family still endure?", he asked, terrified.

"All except for Victoria, I believe. If you would count her as family", Angelique added before touching a strange colourful device on her desk and placing part of the object near her ear. She answered the question without a glimpse of evil in it, despite the fact that she had burned her to a crisp in front of his disgusted him and he narrowed his eyes and focused on the corner of her desk knowing his true loves murderer stood directly in front of him.

"Yes, he's here", she said with a dull tone into the contraption. Probably the thing to whom she was speaking to earlier Barnabas thought as she put part of the object back on her desk. She looked up to him, still seeming lost in his thoughts staring helplessly at her desk. She didn't expect him to ask out of nowhere,

"Why are you being considerate towards me, Angelique?", as he turned to the with in front of him. She thought about his question as she stood up from her chair and added as she elegantly walked past him and looked into his eyes,

"Because believe it or not Barnabas, I actually care about you". His eyes stayed in the same, confused expression as he turned to follow her to the door. She opened the door him using magic and he stepped around the corner and down the hall. Angelique added

"Oh, and the rest of the town besides your family has no memory of what happened four nights ago".

"What?" Barnabas added with confusion, looking into Angelique's eyes. A knock on the door immediately followed. He quickly turned to the door, to see a Willie's shadow in the entryway. When he turned around to look back at Angelique, she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cracked chapter 4**

Willie opened the door of the families light-blue Chevy as Barnabas gazed in awe at his beloved home, completely returned to it's original state. He put one foot out at a time, keeping his eyes on his mannor.  
"My god", Barnabas said under his breath.

"Ya", Willie responded in his usual, hungover tone, "It's completely unharmed inside as well". Barnabas walked up to the double mahogany doors and looked up at his home. Memories flooded through his head as he opened them and stepped inside, inhaling deeply.

Elizabeth stopped with an open mouth as she turned around at the end of the hallway and saw Barnabas standing in the middle of the entryway, looking around the room.

"Barnabas", she quizzically stated, "You're here". He turned his eyes from the chandelier to her and replied,

"Yes", he said blankly.

"What happened to you? We haven't seen you in days, is Victoria with you?", she asked with a stern, confused expression. Barnabas replied,

"I thought that Angelique had died, and went to look for Victoria", he said walking towards her with an unreadable expression, "I found her atop widows hill, she was going to throw herself from the edge. Just as Josette did...". He trailed off as Elizabeth covered her hand with her mouth and stepped away from him. He quickly added,

"But arrived just in time to break Angelique's hypnosis on her, but she insisted on it".

"And as she fell I thought of nothing else but to turn her immortal on the fall down. After I saved her, we went back to Collinwood. To our surprise, Angelique was still alive. Soon after she incinerated Victoria", He stated looking down at the floor.

"Angelique told me I was in a post traumatic shock coma for four days" He said, still looking at the floor next to Elizabeth. She was astounded at his strength, after all that had happened to him, he still seemed almost mentally stable.

"You talked to Angelique?", she asked.

"Yes, I woke up in her home", Barnabas answered. Elizabeth looked at him with deep confusion. He seemed totally stable and unharmed.

"You must be devastated", she mentioned out of concern for him. He blurted out,

"Yes, but things of this sort are rather familiar to me", looking into Elizabeth's eyes. After a while of looking around he spoke again,

"Is the rest of the family alright?".

"Mostly", she said with eyes full of sadness and horror, "Carolyn got pretty beat up, her leg is broken and she has a rib fracture".

"I am so sorry Elizabeth", he stated sincerely. She thought about his remark for a second before asking,

"What are you sorry for, you saved David's life and have helped us so much", She remarked. Barnabas sighed and let out,

"Yes, but if I had thought threw my decisions in my early life more I wouldn't be here, and this family would be much better off. I would have died a very long time ago and Angelbay most likely would not exist. As well as many innocent lives would not have been ruined", and he added,

"I am the one to blame for this families suffering.. in a way".

"That might be true, but do also realize the wonderful things you have done for us, you still care about your family. And you're willing to deal with your own personal suffering to help us", she admitted and included a small

"Thank you", before walking up the stairs to tell the rest of the family of his return.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Some of this info is not solid, but I gave it my best educated guesses.**

Barnabas, Elizabeth, Carolyn, David and Willie sat in the living room of Collinwood as a fire crackled in the fireplace. Night had set in and Barnabas was ready to tell them everything, he might as well now or never. For all he knew this might be the last time he ever spoke to them.  
He cleared his throat and the family turned towards him and there murmuring ceased. Elizabeth sat up firmly in her chair and stated,

"Barnabas is going to explain some things to us. So be polite and listen." she looked to the children. They shifted their look from her to Barnabas and Carolyn asked,

"Who are you, really?" she questioned and furrowed her eyebrows in doubt.

"I am Barnabas Collins. The first." He said and Carolyn looked to her mother and asked angrily,  
"You said that he was the fifth."  
"Yes, I did. I lied." she said with regret. The family once again started talking all at once and Barnabas spoke up,  
"How about I start at the beginning." as the family turned and gave him their attention.  
"I was born in Liverpool, England in 1754.", some of the families jaws dropped in awe at his statement, "My parents were Joshua and Naomi Collins. After spending my early childhood in Liverpool in my grandfathers home we moved to America. We wound up landing here in Maine. My father established the fishing canary here and build Collinwood, and soon after the town was named Collinsport for our business." David looked up at him with fascination and Willie sat down in one of the Wingback chairs.  
"Were you always a vampire?" David asked.  
"No, I was a normal human until I was cursed." He added and scoweled. Carolyn sarcastically added,  
"Cursed."  
"Yes, In 1776 Angelique killed my parents by using witchcraft to make one of our gargoyle fall from the roof and crush them", he stated grimly, "i knew that she did it and I became obsessed with finding a way to defeat her. I did not find anything useful though, so I turned my focus to my fiancee Josette. Angelique was overcome by an insane jealous rage and put a spell on my dear Josette so that she would throw herself from Widow's hill. I followed her to the cliff and watched her fall. I thought that I had nothing to live for anymore and Fell after her, hoping to die. Though when I landed I found that I was not dead, but had a pain so terrible you couldn't imagine. I turned into a vampire..." He trailed off.  
"I knew Angelique was guilty because she was staring down at me from atop the cliff, smiling at my suffering", he added and stared at the floor. Most of the family was flabbergasted, but Carolyn still doubted what he was saying was entirely true. Young David broke the silence,  
"Why does she enjoy hurting other people?" He wondered innocently.  
"She is an demonistic sadomasochist." He scoffed looking at the floor. David spoke again,  
"What does that mean?" In the same tone. Elizabeth added,  
"She's not a good person.", before Barnabas could answer.  
"Oh..." David remarked. Carolyn scowled at him in disbelief and spat,  
"How did you know her anyway?". Barnabas replied,  
"She was one of the servants in our household that came over with us from England." Elizabeth sat back in her chair and Barnabas sighed after Carolyn asked,  
"But how did you actually know her? Like as in a relationship."  
"We friends as children, she was the only other person my age in town. She was always fascinated with my studies, and I would often teach her what I had learned that day from my tutor... But our relationship turned into more than that when we were older..." He remembered, looking up from the floor. "Horrible mistake", he added grimly and walked out of the room with a disgusted look on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Night had fallen over Collinsport and the Collins family was getting ready for bed. Barnabas was in his old study at his desk looking at past newspapers on Angel Bay's rising success over the years. He deeply regretted all the days he spent with her in that room teaching her all she needed to know to destroy him and his family.  
He sighed and sat back in his chair and concentrated on a point on the wall.  
"Well don't give up now", a sultry woman's voice came from behind him. He turned around quickly and sat up and saw Angelique leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. Barnabas turned back around and scoffed,  
"You gave me a fright". Angelique walked around his desk scraping her long red fingernails on the desk. She responded,  
"No one says that anymore", and lightly chuckled and gave him a toothless smile. He didn't defend himself but tried to change the subject by asking,  
"Why are you here?", and sat back in his chair. He looked into her eyes and had a sudden flashback of the two of them in there before. He quickly looked away, trying to block the memory out of his head and she answered,  
"For your answer. I've given you some time to think about it and I want answers". He briefly forgot about her proposal before remembering his choice.  
"I am going to offer you another counter proposal. I will accompany you with building a business but I won't simply love you, either", Barnabas remarked.  
"Oh," Angelique added and crossed her legs, "Now where did you get the idea you were getting out of that one?". Her leg was revealing more skin than Barnabas wished it was and wondered how men could work with her so well. It was much too distracting to work with a woman, especially her. He reminded himself of his purpose and responded,  
"Firstly, because you don't deserve it. And secondly, that's the only thing that you don't have in the world. I am not going to simply hand it over to you". She smirked and said,  
"Who says I don't already have it right now?", in a convincing tone.  
"I do!" Barnabas stated strongly, but Angelique didn't seem the slightest bit unnerved by his statement and he said in defense,  
"If that's the only thing that I can keep from you then I will. Yes, you can kill all my family and everyone I care about but there is one thing that you can't take away from me, my soul. No matter what kind of trickery you use, you can not get me to really love you. And since you can't kill me then I will not be giving you my affections for a long time". Angelique's mouth formed a smirk and she added,  
"Always so strong Barnabas, that's always something I've admired about you. Actually, I can make you love me without witchcraft, and take your soul away from you and kill you. But it's good that you at least try to stand up for yourself". He was caught off guard by her response. He hated how she can always make herself seem better than him. Even when they were children and she was his servant she could make herself seen to be better than him, which was part of the reason he didn't want to get too involved with her. She almost would scare him at times.  
"You can not", he stated strongly. She leaned forward over the desk and cocked her head to the side.  
"Wanna bet?", she added suavely and a smile spread across her face. Barnabas scowled at her response and leaned his head back.  
"No", He said plainly. Angelique stood up from her chair and walked over by Barnabas. He kept his head forward and tried to not find pleasure in her rubbing her hands across his back and shoulders. She whispered into his ear,  
"So you honestly think I can't make you love me". He responded to her strongly.  
"Not without lust or witchcraft, no."  
"Watch me". She added provocatively before realising her grasp. Barnabas spun around in his chair and when he looked behind him, she was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I know that these songs are not from the 70's, I just thought they were some songs that seems like Angelique might sing. If you don't know the songs you should check them out. **

The next night Elizabeth and Barnabas sat in front of the television. Barnabas was reading the newspaper but seemed very distracted and once and awhile she would look over at him and he would be rolling his eyes occasionally or simply glaring at the screen. All that was on was a performances by some woman's band called "In Control". Some of the songs that they played were "Love bites (and so do I)", "What the hell?" and the one they were listening to was "Gives you hell". They were near the genre of heavy metal.  
The woman singing had long black hair, bright red lips and a piercing gaze. She seemed a little familiar, but Elizabeth shot down the idea. The only famous person she's ever seen in person was Alice Cooper. Just then Barnabas scowled at the TV sternly and as she sang "When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell!", he bursted out angrily,  
"You got your wish! That woman never leaves me alone. Even in that strange box contraption", and he stood up. Elizabeth wondered what he was talking about and asked,  
"What do you mean Barnabas? You have never met that woman...".  
"I wish that was true madam", and looked to Elizabeth puzzling at his remark. He widened his eyes at her confusion and added sincerely,  
"Don't you see that that is Angelique?". Elizabeth scowled and looked from him to the screen and tilted her head to the side. Barnabas walked behind the chair he was previously sitting in and watched the screen. Elizabeth was starting to think he really was insane and said,  
"That says her name is Eigna", gesturing to the name at the bottom of the screen.  
"That is Angie spelled backwards", Barnabas responded and left turned to walk away before Elizabeth stated reassuringly,  
"That could just be a coincidence, Barnabas". He added a solum,  
"Listen to the lyrics, Elizabeth", before leaving the room. As he walked out the song " " played. Then she immediately believed him.


	8. Chapter 8

Cracked 8

Please review! That's all I ask of you! ;)

Angelique was sitting at her kitchen table in the dark, holding a glass full of blood. Her eyes were staring into the mid-distance, thinking. She took a sip from the wine glass and sat back in her chair. It was becoming harder and harder for her to focus on AngelBay and destroying the Collins family, It was almost starting to scare her. She was always so sure of what to do next, and now she almost felt _hesitant_ .  
She quickly rose up from the modern, white dining chair and started to pace around in her living room. '_No_', she thought to herself, '_I'm not sorry, and I never will be! 'They got what they deserved_!'. Angelique mumbled a curse word in french and sat down on her sofa. Her mind raced and just sat there for a few minutes before heading back down to take drink some more.  
Angelique tried to relax herself and sat back in the chair thinking about what to do. She looked around her house. This is exactly what she had always wanted, right? She had just as much money and power as she had always wanted, her company had huge success and the Collins family was once again back at the bottom of the food chain. But something was missing. And she knew exactly what it was. She was going to have to face him sometime.  
She looked to the modern clock above her door, 9:36 a.m. But she didn't feel like driving over there, so she just decided to transport herself to their door. Within a blink of an eye she was at Collinwood. Two large mahogany doors appeared in front of her, but instead of knocking she just opened the door. She restored it after all. Angelique looked around to find Carolyn, listening to her walkman leaning against the wall facing Angie. Carolyn looked up at her and her eyes widened. She backed away, terrified and screamed out,  
"Moooooom!". Angelique noticed the cast on her arm, she must have broken it. Elizabeth walked out of a nearby room and looked at her daughter worryingly.  
"What?", Elizabeth asked her. Carolyn motioned to Angelique and ran up the stairs to her room. Elizabeth watched her daughter run in terror and looked to the course, Angelique was standing in the foyer of their house, her arms crossed with a slight smirk on her face. Neither one of them said anything at first and Angelique started walking down the hallway. Elizabeth asked,  
"Why are you here?", almost scared of her reaction. Angie didn't stop walking and replied a subtle,  
"None of your business".  
"Get out of here, now", Elizabeth said sternly. Angie turned on her heel and looked at her with a complete sense of control. Angelique replied sarcastically,  
"What are you going to do? Shoot me?", and continued walking down the hall. She turned towards the door to the left wing, the servants old quarters. She magically opened the door and walked through it with her usual moxy. Angelique continued down the hall, thinking of her reason for being there when she heard Barnabas asking,  
"What was that scream I heard?". She shivered at his sudden presence and quickly composed herself.  
"She was frightened of Angie", and she turned to look at him. He was peering over her shoulder to the left wing. Elizabeth suggested,  
"You should probably go see what she's doing in the left wing". He let out a small scoff and started towards the old hallway. Elizabeth went up to Carolyn's room to calm her down.  
Barnabas walked down the dusty hallway following Angelique, bringing back memories of his childhood. He could see the two of them running down the hallway, when they were mere childhood friends. He could hear her little giggles and squirms as they spend hours playing with each other. But when she turned around she wasn't smiling.  
"Why are you following me?" She asked blankly. He was caught off guard by the sincerness of her question and answered,  
"To insure you do not get into trouble".  
"Oh, so now I have to have supervision when I go here? And you of all people come to supervise me?", Angelique questioned with a slight tone of sarcasm. She continued to walk down the hall.  
"I can supervise you whenever I want, this is my house" Barnabas scoffed in defense. His response ticked her off, she wasn't going to let him take control anymore. She turned around quickly and he stopped following her abruptly. He knew her expression, it was similar to a predator stalking it's prey. Her eyes stared down the enemy with complete focus, glazing over in the process.  
She stretched out her hand causing him to fall to the ground. Angelique approached Barnabas and walked over him, her feet next to his thighs. She snapped down onto her knees at put her hands on the floor between his head and shoulders. Her eyes kept the same piercing gaze.  
"Listen to me Barnabas. I can do whatever I want, I don't play by your rules anymore. You're just going to have to except that". Angelique stood back up perfectly, without losing balance and continued walking. Barnabas stood up easily and started to followed her but paused when he heard a snake hiss. His eyes widened and he stepped back.  
Angelique didn't stop walking she just slowed down at the sight of the snake. She started speaking very strangely, it was nothing that he could understand.  
"Ha sha seth..", her voice trailed off. She bent down to the long black snake and extended her hand. The snake slithered up her arm and around her shoulders. Barnabas insonishaled sharply and stepped back as she turned around. The snake slithered across her other arm and Angelique added in a sultry voice,  
"Black racers are very poisonous", and kissed the snake's head. She looked towards Barnabas and extended the arm up towards the intricate design of the wardrobe. The snake spiraled around her arm and slithered away. Angelique tilted her head to the side and raised her eyebrows. She turned into the hallway outside of the room they were in. Barnabas just stood there and watched her. She extended both of her arms outward and all the dust in the hallway went away.  
"I see that you're finding some hobbies", Barnabas stated, and Angelique turned around. She replied,  
"What do you mean?" sternly and turned around, part of her french accent slipping out.  
"I didn't not know you sung, Angelique" He responded. His reply caught her off guard. She said,  
"What are you talking about?", trying to seem innocent. Barnabas didn't move and continued,  
"I think you know exactly what I mean". His second remark threw her off eveen more. He obviously knew, so why try to keep it a secret now? She turned to look at him and furrowed her eyebrows. Angelique questioned a sincere,  
"How did you know that?".  
"It was rather obvious to me", Barnabas replied, "I do know you fairly well".  
"No, I understand that", she said, "I meant how did you find out about it. Do you watch television?". Her gaze seemed slightly lifted now. He had no idea what she was talking about and asked,  
"What?". She quickly remembered he wasn't even equipped with the vocabulary of the day and tried to change the topic.

"Never mind", Angelique finished.

She continued to walk down the hallway and headed into her old room. Barnabas started to wonder what she was looking for. He walked into the frame of the door as she began searching for something. She started opening drawers and shifting through the contents haphazardly.  
"What are you doing?", Barnabas questioned. She turned her head towards him and answered,  
"Looking for something", she moved to the bed, "What did you think I was doing?".  
"I never know with you" he replied.  
"I'll take that as a compliment", she said persuasively and pulled something out behind her bed and put it behind her back, "Yes", she mumbled. She turned to him starring at her with a mixed expression of curiosity and being afraid of whatever it was.  
"Go", Angelique said strongly. His expression was difficult to read and he said a stern,  
"No". She didn't seem moved by his answer and kept a strong gaze on him. Almost immediately all of the walls and furnitures siding was ripped off and found their place in neat rows, all pointing their sharp tips at Barnabas, ready to strike. His eyes widened and he agreed,  
"I am leaving", and turned to leave the room as soon as possible.  
She returned to the main hall of the mansion and told Barnabas over his shoulder,  
"I'll be back tomorrow. There is someone I want you to meet". She then sashayed out of the house in her usual aura, carrying a medium sized leather book tied up with string with one hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Please Review!**

It was a bright, sunny day in Collinsport. Angelique drove into the Collinwood driveway in her bright red plymouth Barracuda. But she was accompanied by someone. Carolyn watched them from her bedroom window as they swerved around and angie excited the car in her normal fashion. Step, pivot and slam.  
Her passenger simply exited normally and looked up at the house with awe. Elizabeth and Barnabas were downstairs in the living room. She was trying explain the war to him. It was a fairly difficult conversation. She was happy when they heard the door open and Barnabas went to get it, Willie was in the hospital with a head concussion.  
Barnabas stood in the middle of the foyer and waited to be introduced to whoever it was. When he first saw her he immediately was reminded of Angelique. There similarity was incredible. Well, the way he used to remember her. The woman walking next to Angelique was the same height. She had beautiful black hair down to her rib cage and large brown eyes, a trait Angelique did not possess.

Her figure was almost identical, but there definitely was a distinctiveness between the two. Even when Angelique was a servant she always possessed an aristocratic aura. The way she moved and talked flawlessly was not something most servants went about life. But it was that that made him notice her. The other woman seemed a little more innocent and simple.

Angelique and her stopped walking and Barnabas introduced himself,

"Hello, my name is Barnabas Collins", and reached out to shake her hand. She didn't resist and answered,

"My name is Cassandra Bouchard", followed by a devious smile. She is a Bouchard, he thought and watched her movements. She looked so familiar, like she could be... No, he scolded himself, It couldn't be. But her smile wasn't followed by a death glare, which helped him to calm down. Barnabas looked at the two woman and felt the need to ask,

"Might I ask your relation?". Cassandra looked to Angelique. She lightly sighed and looked to Barnabas. She replied,

"This is our daughter", with a sense of regret. Barnabas' slight grin turned into a frown of as his eyes widened in realization. His mind spun as he looked to Cassandra. He couldn't believe it.

"No", he took a step back and tilted his head to the side, "It can not be". Cassandra stared at him and said with a slight tone of sarcasm,

"If it was impossible I won't be here, would I?". Barnabas just scowled at her and asked sincerely,

"Your age if I may?". She immediately responded,

"196", and paused before adding, "I'll be 197 this winter". He blinked in disbelief and fought back the urge to burst out angrily. Instead he gave Angelique a ice cold glaze and scoffed,

"Angelique, could I have a word please," And turned his attention to Cassandra, "Cassandra, if you could excuse us for a moment". He turned to walked into the drawing room. Angelique followed, leaving Cassandra standing by herself.

She closed the door and leaned against the wall as Barnabas continued to look at the ground. The realization sinking in. He looked up at her and she remained silent. He furrowed his eyebrows at her and bursted out,  
"You did not tell me we had a daughter?!", trying to hush his voice as much as possible.  
She wasn't moved at all and scoffed,  
"Why would I?". He scowled at her answer. He replied,  
"That is usual something that people mention to each other, especially if that person is the father!". She shifted and said,  
"How would that help me? I barely even know her". Barnabas didn't waste any time saying,  
"What do you mean you don't know her? She is your daughter". She started explaining,  
"When she was born I dropped her off at some rich families home down in Massachusetts. Of course they took her in. They took care of her , not me". Barnabas now felt a pang of guilt surge through him. No wonder Cassandra seemed agitated at him, she didn't even know who her father was until now. He asked intensely,  
"You did not raise her?". She felt disgusted at his question and scoffed,  
"You would honestly trust me with a child?!". He then understood her decision. But he was still not sure about something. Barnabas asked sarcastically,  
"But how is she 196? Is she a witch as well?". She raised an eyebrow at his question, trying to make him realize his stupidity.

"Of course she is, how else would she be alive?". Barnabas sat down on the couch and buried his face in his palms. He exhaled deeply and mumbled,  
"Could my life be any more insane?", and sat up. Angelique glided over and tried to make him feel better by saying into his ear,  
"At least it was enjoyable". He turned his head and looked at her coldly. Her grin faded and she stood up. He turned round and asked her sincerely,  
"Do you even love our daughter?". She thought about this for a moment, not really understanding what he meant. She responded just as seriously,  
"Well i'm not planning on killing her, if that's what you mean". He looked into her eyes sadly. She didn't even know what love really was, let alone feel it towards someone.  
"Well that's better than the other way around", Barnabas stuttered. They stood in silence for a few moments. Angelique had her arms crossed and added,  
"You should go talk with her, that's the reason she came. Not to stand out there by herself and have us argue in here".

"Where does she live?", he asked.

"Las Vegas", she wondered at his fascination.

"Is she married?", Barnabas wondered. Angie was getting annoyed at answering his questions.

"You ask her, I'm not your messenger".

Barnabas gave in, she was right. He had no right to refrain from giving his daughter his attention. After all, he didn't even know of her existence for 196 years.

"Very well. But what am I going to do with her? She is a grown woman", and stared into her captivating green eyes. She didn't expect him to agree with her and responded,  
"You could talk to her, she doesn't know very much about you and hasn't known you at all for the first few centuries of her life", Barnabas looked at her and scowled, "Don't ask me okay, I don't do families". She grabbed her coat and walked out. Barnabas followed her out. She turned around and added,  
"I've got a meeting to go to, So I'll leave you to it". The door opened and she walked strutted through it. They turned their attention from her to each other.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The sun was setting and Elizabeth, Barnabas and Cassandra were sitting at the large dining table in Collinwood discussing Cassandra. She told them about some of her travels and experiences. Elizabeth was somewhat fascinated at her life and Barnabas didn't know half of the things they were talking about.  
"So where do you live know Cassandra?", Elizabeth wondered.  
"Las Vegas", Cassandra responded and took a sip of her drink. Again, Barnabas had no idea what that meant and asked,  
"Where is that?", and Cassandra raised an eyebrow at him. She then realized his ignorance and said,  
"It's far Southwest of here, in Nevada". Barnabas tried to process this for a while and asked,  
"Is it farther then the colonies?". Both of the women giggled and Cassandra replied,  
"Yes". He stared at them for a while and asked,  
"Why was that funny?", in a serious tone. They giggled again and Elizabeth said,  
"There is no such thing as the colonies anymore. What used to be the colonies is a small fraction in America", she continued, "We have discovered all of the Earth at this point". Barnabas' eyes widened and he scowled, trying to understand the information. He inferred,  
"So I suppose we won the war with Britain", in a serious tone.  
"Yes, the American Revolution ended 189 years ago". Barnabas frowned and looked at the two.  
"You two are making me feel old", he added solemnly. The two chuckled and Elizabeth asked Cassandra,  
"What do you do out there?". She replied immediately,  
"I'm a financial advisor for a popular Casino". Barnabas was still dumbfounded at her answers. It was starting to become normal for him.  
"Thats interesting", Elizabeth stated, "I bet you get a lot of action". She took a bite of her food as Cassandra added,  
"Yes. It's very intense and very fast-paced", she took another sip of her drink, "That's part of the reason why I came up here, and to meet you while you're out". She looked to Barnabas. Elizabeth chuckled and said,  
"While he's out?". Cassandra turned her attention from Barnabas to Elizabeth.  
"Well you never know know with my mother, you could be back in your coffin tomorrow, for all I know". Elizabeth looked at her and scowled,  
"I have already been imprisoned", Barnabas stated, "twice". Cassandra lightly chuckled under her breath. Elizabeth was still confused about something and asked,  
"How did you know about that?". Cassandra looked up from her plate,  
"I have ways of figuring things out". Elizabeth furrowed her eyebrows. Cassandra added,  
"That's what I do for my job, I infer information from others to help the player". She took a bite of her food. A moment of silence passed and Barnabas blurted out,  
"How is it legal for women to hold jobs?", they laughed and looked at Carolyn entering the room. Carolyn looked up at Cassandra and looked to her mother, terrified and asked,  
"Why is she here? I told you I didn't want her here". Elizabeth started to explain,  
"No, this is-". But Carolyn cut her off,  
"No! I don't care if she's Barnabas' girlfriend or whatever, she scares me!". Barnabas scowled and looked at Carolyn. Cassandra started laughing and looked at her. She explained,  
"I'm not Angelique, I'm her daughter", Carolyn furrowed her eyebrows at her and Cassandra continued, "What's your name?". Carolyn waverly said,  
"Carolyn". Cassandra narrowed her eyes and tilted her head.  
"Hmm, by the way you avoided the question about your name i'm going to say you're hiding something. You must have broken your arm in the fight they were talking about. And by the way you seemed scared of me because you thought I was Angelique I'm going to guess that she did it, and your secret has something to do with her", Carolyn scowled at her and Cassandra continued,  
"And by the way you were amazed at my last statement I know that I'm right", she looked down and then looked up and blurted out, "You're the little werewolf, aren't you?". Carolyn gasped and looked at her mother. Elizabeth was flabbergasted,  
"How did you do that?" She inquired.  
"I have my ways", Cassandra said. Carolyn waverly sat down at the end of the table opposite Barnabas.  
"Creepy.." Carolyn stated, "So who is your dad?". Elizabeth sighed and looked disappointedly at her daughter,  
"Carolyn!" Elizabeth scolded. Carolyn kept her focus on Cassandra, who turned to Barnabas.  
"Are we telling people?", she said in a hushed tone. Barnabas sighed, and before he could answer Carolyn bursted out,  
"Eughh!", and looked at the two, she started, "Your his..." she trailed off and looked at Barnabas.  
"Got anymore more major secrets you want to tell us?!" Carolyn bursted out at him. They all turned their attention to David who simply walked in and sat down in the chair. For a while he looked up at Cassandra and turned to the wall and started conversing with what seemed to be no one. Barnabas remarked,  
"Actually Carolyn, I was unaware of her existence until this morning". She calmed down a bit and Cassandra, who was looking towards David said,  
"Who are you?". Everyone turned their heads to David who mumbled,  
"My name's David". He looked up at her then turned backed to the wall and studerred,  
"I don't know, why do you think that?". Cassandra looked at him and said,  
"Who is that?". The rest of the family looked at them strangely. David turned his head to Cassandra in fascination. He asked,  
"You can see her?". She replied immediately,  
"Yes, what's her name? Can she speak?". The family was really starting to think she was crazy but then plates started smashing all around them. Carolyn screamed and David stepped back. Cassandra raised her arm and stopped the plate fragments in mid air and put them all back together on the table. She brushed herself off and said to the family,  
"Man, you all and my mother must really hate each other", she looked to David's mother's ghost and paused for a moment before adding, "Did Angelique kill you?". She nodded her head and Cassandra said,  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't know. My name is Cassandra Bouchard". She sat back down and everyone sat in silence for a few moments. Carolyn remarked,  
"This family just gets weirder and weirder..", and she took another bite of her dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

****

Chapter 11

Barnabas was sitting in a chair by the fireplace, the fire crackling and illuminating a soft glow on his pale features. Night had set in a long time ago, he had been sitting there for quite a while, thinking. He heard a voice from behind him say softly,  
"Are you okay?". He turned around to see Cassandra standing behind him, her arms crossed. He responded,  
"I am fine", and turned back around. She walked around the couch and sat on the couch next to him. She looked at his eyes, to find them somewhat lost.  
"Can't sleep?", she asked him worriedly. After a few moments he answered,  
"I am what you could call nocturnal", and looked at her for a moment, "It is hard for me to sleep".  
After a few moments of silence passed he turned to her and said solemnly,  
"I am so sorry Cassandra", he looked into her deep brown eyes, "I never meant for... this to happen". She exhaled at his apology and barely grinned.  
"You're not the one who needs to be sorry, there is no way you could have done anything locked in a coffin ten feet underground", their eyes met. He looked down to her feet and back up to her eyes. She was so different than her mother now, her soft words and intuitive words. Actually, he thought, she was exactly like her mother before she was overcome by jealousy and evil. She was the spitting image of his first lover, which scared him a little. He wished she would have stayed that way. Barnabas added,  
"You remind me so much of Angelique before...", he trailed off and added, "Just stay sweet". She looked at him intensely.  
"What exactly did she do to you and your family, really?" She questioned sincerely, longing to really know the truth. Barnabas knew he would have to tell her sooner or later and he remembered,  
"She killed my parents by having one of gargoyles crush them, drove my fiancee mad causing her to throw herself from widows hill. Turned me into a vampire, turned the entire town against our family. Then she locked me in a coffin for what she wanted to be all eternity. While I was imprisoned she built a revival fishing company and slowly killed off my family until only four remained. She killed David's mother and turned Carolyn into a werewolf. When I escaped she then continued to destroy us by burning down this house, attempting to kill everyone here and also burned down our cannery", He took a breath and looked into his daughter's eyes. They were filled with terror, and with good reason. He couldn't imagine finding out that his mother was a heartless witch.  
"What's her problem? What's her motive?", she looked deep into his eyes, "What did you do to her?". He dreaded explaining this to people. He never wanted to, it made him very ashamed at his decisions in the past.  
"A very long time ago, she was our servant in our household. We were childhood friends, she was the only other person around my age in Collinsport. When we were older became... closer. But I left her for my fiancee Josette. She was overcome by jealousy and pretty much went insane." He sat back in his chair, "And I payed the price for breaking her heart". After a second of silence he added,  
"She does not give up, ever". Cassandra's eyes seemed distant and lost in thought. She looked up from the floor to Barnabas. He didn't seem like a father to her, especially not hers. She tried not to take sides in fights, it usually ended badly. Especially in this situation. She couldn't even figure out their relationship, let alone find a way to fix it.  
"Are you married", Barnabas added, breaking the silence. She responded,  
"No", he barely scowled and looked at her. He was almost glad, that would make their situation even more awkward.  
"Do you think you ever will?', he asked making small talk.  
"No", she paused for a moment, "I have heard of some bad experiences, I don't want to get hurt". She tried to stop herself before he would figure out she meant him, but it was too late. He lightly snorted at her comment and continued,  
"Good idea. You are proving to be a very intelligent woman Cassandra", their eyes met again and she smiled,  
"Thank you", after a few seconds she added, "You know, your a lot nicer than what she said", he scoffed.  
"Yes, well you have not cursed my whole family. That is a bit different". She didn't laugh but smirked a little and hes reply. They both took in each others physic for a few seconds. She could understand why Angelique had fallen in love with him. His captivating brown eyes, one of the traits she had inherited from him. His cadaverous features and prominent cheek bones, pitch black hair and strong structure. The way he spoke so confidently and seemed to be so put together and intelligent.

"Goodnight Cassandra", he said stood up and turned to leave. She sat there in the darkness and went back to her room a few minutes later.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Please review and message me, that's what I write for!**

A few mornings later Elizabeth sat at the dining table before anyone else, opening mail. Barnabas walked into the room and greeted Elizabeth,  
"Good morning Elizabeth" in a mellow tone. She looked up quickly from her work to answer a simple,  
"Good morning". He continued over to his usual spot, opposite Elizabeth. She picked up a new letter from the pile and scoffed,  
"Ugh, Why do they keep sending us Angie's mail?". Finally something that Barnabas could understand. He replied,  
"I do not know", somewhat confused. She smirked and remarked,  
"Hypothetical question", she sighed, "But it is starting to get annoying". Barnabas became very curious about her mail and walked over to Elizabeth without saying anything. He picked up a thick package containing letters and a book addressed to her and ripped it open with his nail. Liz was surprised he would open it so openly, and she wondered if he even knew that he shouldn't do that.  
"You know that's illegal, right?" she questioned insecurely. He didn't seem unnerved by her statement and said,  
"She has killed countless people that I care about, I believe I have a right to open one of her letters", he spoke so confidently and with such strength. It seemed at times like no one  
could get in his way, as if he was unstoppable. The police, depression and even death didn't stop him. But the same could be said about Angelique. They both were so strong and had a constant need for power. But they couldn't both be in control, unless they were working together. The thought almost scared Elizabeth. She thought of all the things they could do if they joined forces. Then they could really be unstoppable, she almost felt like backing away from him and leaving the room.

She looked up at his face as he read the letter, He was in complete shock. His eyes were wide and narrowed at times and he scowled in disbelief. He blinked at put the paper back on the table. He breathed heavily and his eyes showed that he felt disturbed. His mind started racing and he sat down next to her. Elizabeth was overcome by curiosity and asked him,

"What is it?". He scowled again and slid the paper over to her. Barnabas sat back in the mahogany dining chair and Elizabeth put on her glasses and peered over the letter. It was from her lawyer discussing her will. Instead of reading through the whole letter she skipped to the will, the part that seemed to freak him out. She read a fraction of it,

Barnabas Collins will inherit full contract and extension of AngelBay cannery company. This includes the canary, all of the merchandise and net value ($14,948,368.32 as of May,1,1972). He shall inherit my home and all of my possessions. Also, all of the land and purchases accompanying AngelBay as well as my personal land purchases. He shall acquire all of my personal investments and be in charge of all of my bank accounts. No exceptions or explanations.

Sincerely,

Angelique Bouchard

Elizabeth realized that she had gasped out loud and turned to Barnabas, who was sitting like a rock with an expression that seemed like a combination of being deeply in thought and just plain confused. She wondered why she would do such a thing, just a week ago they had been a fighting to the death. And why would she write a will if she was immortal? Was there some way to kill her? If so what was it? She definitely got the impression that she loved him or at least used to love him, but she had a funny way of expressing it. But she didn't know what happened after she left with the rest of the family and left them alone.

She looked over the paper again to make sure she didn't read it wrong. She looked back at her lawyer's letter in response and read it all, not caring if it was illegal.

Angelique,

I was reading over your will and I am very confused about something, I have checked over the census in 1970 and 1971 repeatedly and it seems that anyone by the Barnabas Collins does not exist in America, perhaps he lives in another country? Or perhaps you got the name wrong?

Elizabeth dropped the paper on the table and looked to Barnabas, reading a medium sized leather book wrapped in string. She could tell he was trying to keep as much of a poker face as possible, but his eyes started watering and he closed the book immediately. He put everything back into the package and took it with him out of the room. Right as he exited through the room Cassandra walked in.

Barnabas payed no attention to her kept walking with a purpose. She turned around and watched him leave with no conversions and a stern gaze. After he was out of sight Cassandra turned to Elizabeth who was sitting very still at the end of the table, concentrating on something.

"Is everything alright?", Cassandra wondered as she stepped in the dining room. Elizabeth answered after a few seconds,

"I don't know, I'm just...", she paused for a while, "Shocked". Cassandra took a seat next to Elizabeth who seemed very out of it to her, but she didn't like to judge people. Besides, this family is so crazy she has good reason to go insane. She just wondered what it was and asked,

"Why? What's going on?". Liz looked up from the table to her. She slightly jerked back thinking it was Angelique for a moment. There resemblance was so strong it was scary, well their outward appearance. Honestly, if they had the same hair and eye color it would be hard for people to decipher them. Even the way they talked was similar, but the words that came out of Cassandra's mouth were very different from her mothers. She answered back to the beautiful witch beside her,

"A lot of other people's mail has been coming here lately. Today we got a package addressed to Angelique and Barnabas opened it... Her will was enclosed". Cassandra thought about this for a moment or two, trying to process the information.

"Why would she write a will if she's immortal?", Cassandra questioned with fascination,"What was in it?". She longed for answers.

"We don't know why she wrote it, that's why Barnabas left. I think he is going to go find her. Cassandra could tell that Elizabeth was avoiding her question about what was in the will. She couldn't help but blurt out,

"What was in it?", knowing that was the reason Elizabeth was looking uncomfortable. Elizabeth let out,

"She would give him everything" she trailed off again and they both scowled. Cassandra was somewhat confused and asked,

"What do you mean?". Liz looked into her deep chocolate brown eyes.

"AngelBay, her house, her money. Everything...". Cassandra's eyes narrowed as it sunk in her brain. She knew that her mother was crazy, but now she was starting to realize her true insanity.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**I don't know if I am going to keep this chapter or not, please review what you think. Does it seem too soon? Or just cheesy?**

Barnabas walked into the recording studio, taking his surroundings. He knew she was here and looked around the room. Then he spotted her. He could spot her out of thousands of people. Her silky midnight black hair framing her porcelain face. Her features were so captivating and intense. Her plump red lips that had him begging to steal a thousand kisses.  
Angelique was standing in front of a metal device on a stand by her mouth, and her head baring some sort of listing device, he presumed. The music started playing and within a few seconds he heard a voice. Her voice, he recognized it so well.

"You've been on my mind,  
I grow fonder every day,  
Lose myself in time,  
Just thinking of your face,  
God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go,  
You're the only one that I want,

I don't know why I'm scared,  
I've been here before,  
Every feeling, every word,  
I've imagined it all,  
You'll never know if you never try,  
To forgive your past and simply be mine,

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only,  
Promise I'm worth it,  
To hold in your arms,  
So come on and give me a chance,  
To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,  
Until the end starts,

If I've been on your mind,  
You hang on every word I say,  
Lose yourself in time,  
At the mention of my name,  
Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close,  
And have you tell me whichever road I choose, you'll go?

I don't know why I'm scared,  
'Cause I've been here before,  
Every feeling, every word,  
I've imagined it all,  
You'll never know if you never try,  
To forgive your past and simply be mine,

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only,  
I promise I'm worth it, mmm,  
To hold in your arms,  
So come on and give me a chance,  
To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,  
Until the end starts,

I know it ain't easy giving up your heart,  
I know it ain't easy giving up your heart,  
Nobody's perfect,  
(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart),  
Trust me I've learned it,  
Nobody's perfect,  
(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart),  
Trust me I've learned it,  
Nobody's perfect,  
(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart),  
Trust me I've learned it,  
Nobody's perfect,  
(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart),  
Trust me I've learned it,

So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only,  
I promise I'm worth it,  
To hold in your arms,  
So come on and give me a chance,  
To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,  
Until the end starts,

Come on and give me a chance,  
To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,  
Until the end starts".

Her voice was flawless and deep. The lyrics true and strong, she had no means to hold back. She obviously didn't care that he could listen to the lyrics and interpret them seriously. Or maybe, he thought, that's what she wanted. Then he remembered why he knew what she sang like.

One day a long time ago, when they were young and innocent he heard a beautiful voice coming from one of their gardens. The rest of his family was out for the day in town, but he was home sick with the flu. At first he thought it was an angel, singing out from the heavens. He looked out one of the large windows in his room down at the garden, to find Angelique strolling through the gardens happily. She had let down her hair and it was blowing in the wind. He remembered it because that was the first time he ever felt... love.

He tried to shake the memory from his brain. He couldn't be doing this, he shouldn't be. She had cursed his family, turned him into a vampire and killed off two of his lovers. Not to mention other things he didn't even know about. She was a monster, he couldn't be falling for her again. He had done this all his life, trying to force himself to do things he didn't want to. Love people he didn't want to and try to rid his feelings for others, he never gave in. He knew he wanted to succumb to Angelique passionately.

Lost in his own thoughts, he almost didn't notice the erotic creature standing in front of him with a confused expression on her face. She was wearing a tight fitting red halter top with a revealing neckline, and a back leather mini skirt paired with high-heeled black boots. People of the day didn't think anything of it, in fact they dressed similarly. If she was to were that in 1776 she would be hanged or arrested for wearing such articles.

"Can I help you?", she asked him. He immediately looked up, noticing he was staring at her. Barnabas responded,

"May I have a word?". She looked down at his hand, carrying an envelope. He obviously knew it was her, but she couldn't risk others finding out. She scanned the room with her eyes and looked to the silver watch on her arm.

"You have five minutes", she added blankly and gestured for him to follow her into a nearby room. She closed the door and turned around to look back at the letter in his hand.

"What is that?" Angelique intrigued. He held it tighter and she narrowed her eyes and the item whipped into her hand instantly. She looked at the address label and frowned, she looked at the rip on the top and scoffed,

"What the hell? You opened a private letter from my lawyer?", she took out the letter and opened it up. She stated,

"You read my will? Don't you know that's illegal?". Barnabas didn't seem to move and added,

"I do not care if it is illegal, but I read it and I want to know why you would do such a thing". She immediately blurted out sarcastically,

"Why do you think I would do it? Do you think that I'm going to fake my death and when you come into my factory I'll blow you and your family sky high?" She kept her agitated expression as she waited for an answer. Barnabas was confused why she would do such a thing.

"That is your plan?" he asked sincerely. She stated,

"Bien sûr que non, pourquoi le ferais-je!?", she started pacing around and slurred to herself,

"Pourquoi ne pas obtenir ce que je veux être avec toi? Vous n'êtes pas stupide! Eh bien, peut-être vous êtes de bon sens sage mais je sais Josette est mort, je l'ai tuée! Est-ce la seule raison pour laquelle tu me hais? Ou est-ce autre chose?".

When she turned around to face him he took a step forward and placed his hands on her shoulders. She stopped talking and a shivering chill ran down her spine from his freezing elongated fingers grasping her in a somewhat romantic embrace. She knew she would fall for her, she finally got what he liked in women. He liked them to be vulnerable and innocent, so that he could seem in control. It seemed very childish, but it was true and she obviously had done something right because he started leaning in to kiss her.

She loved this feeling and embraced it whenever it happened. She hadn't had it for nearly all the time that Barnabas was imprisoned. After some time she finally realized what feeling it was that she missed so much, Love. The only time she felt this was towards him and only him, which seemed to be a clear enough sign that he was meant to be hers.

Their lips touched slowly and he kissed her gently, he hadn't done so for a very long time. She snaked her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist and gradually pulled her in closer. As their grew deeper and more passionate she lifted her right leg up in the air. Then Angelique realized she had to get back to the recording studio. She slowly released him and she said,

"That was all you", In a sultry tone. Barnabas lightly smirked at her comment, and in trying to make it sound like he didn't know what she meant he said,

"What do you mean?". She responded similarly,

"You kissed me", trying to keep the most innocent aura possible. He leaned towards her and added,

"Yes, and I am about to do it again", he leaned forward into her she placed her elegant finger and perfect red fingernail on his mouth. She released her hold and added,

"I've got to go". She turned around and the door opened and she sashayed out. He watched her leave and realized he had done something very bad, he had fallen in love with Angelique again. Before he left he grabbed the journal inside of her lawyers envelope. 'I am just borrowing it', Barnabas thought to himself.


	14. Chapter 14

****

Chapter 14

**I do not own pink or any of the songs I might use in this book.**

Cassandra lay on her bed in the room she was staying in in Collinsport after cleaning her room for the fourth time. Her OCD was really getting the best of her, she decided to go out to see what the family, her family, she kept reminding herself.  
She walked down the long hallway to the main living room in the front of the house. She found Carolyn sitting on the couch watching a live performance of some singer. Cassandra tossed her black hair over one shoulder and sat next to Carolyn on the 17th century sofa. Cassandra turned her attention from Carolyn to the TV and gasped when she saw the woman singing. She looked like her twin. Carolyn looked at her,  
"Freaky right, you look just like her", she said intriguingly. Cassandra inclined her head and asked wearily,  
"Is that... Angelique?". Just then her next song started,

"I dance around this empty house  
Tear us down, throw you out  
Screaming down the halls  
Spinning all around and now we fall  
Pictures framing up the past  
Your taunting smirk behind the glass  
This museum full of ash  
Once a tickle, now a rash  
This used to be a Funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down, down, down  
I'm gonna burn it down  
9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun  
Echoes knocking on locked doors  
All the laughter from before  
I'd rather live out on the street  
Than in this haunted memory  
I've called the movers, called the maids  
We'll try to exorcise this place  
Drag my mattress to the yard  
Crumble, tumble house of cards  
This used to be a Funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down, down, down  
This used to be a Funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down, down, down  
I'm gonna burn it down  
9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun  
I'm crawling through the doggy door  
My key don't fit my life no more  
I'll change the drapes, I'll break the plates  
I'll find a new place, burn this fucker down  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
Do, do, do, do, da, da, da, da  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do(9, 8)  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do(7, 6)Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
(5, 4, 3)Do, do, do, do, do, do, do(2, 1)  
This used to be a Funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down, down, down  
This used to be a Funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down, down, down  
I'm gonna burn it down".

Carolyn added after the song finished,  
"Well I guess that answers your question". Cassandra sat back in her chair and made a very confused expression. Her mother was nuts and she knew it. She wondered why she hated this house so much. What happened to her here when she was a servant? Carolyn watched her remain still and longed to ask her a question.  
"How did you know I was a werewolf? Really?", Carolyn stuttered, breaking Cassandra's deep concentration. She flashed her eyes to Carolyn, caught off guard by her statement.  
"That's kind of hard to explain", Cassandra mumbled. Carolyn scowled at her and continued,  
"Tell me!", She pressed on.  
"I have telekinesis", Cassandra exhaled and paused for a moment, "I know it sounds weird, but it's true. It's just something I was born with. My family in Massachusetts kicked me out because they thought I was using witchcraft". Carolyn just frowned, she didn't think their was any family weirder that her own.  
"But you do", Carolyn countered.  
"Not to hurt others, just to help. Or sometimes when I'm lazy. But never to kill anyone, that's for sure". Carolyn was glad to hear this and wondered about her broken arm. But she didn't have the guts to ask her that, It could tick her off. And Carolyn definity didn't want to do that to a witch. She wasn't as stupid as the rest of her family. She suddenly became very curious about Cassandra's abilities and asked,  
"So what can you do?" She looked at Cassandra, "Like as in spells and such". Cassandra barely moved and giggled a little. No one had ever asked that before.  
"I'm a level seven", she said without even thinking about it. Carolyn furrowed her eyebrows at her response. But before Carolyn could ask what she meant Cassandra continued,  
"I'm not as good as my mother. I don't have as many connections". After Cassandra explained herself Carolyn relaxed a little but was still unsure of what she meant by "levels".  
"What level is Angelique?", Carolyn questioned curiously. Cassandra guessed,  
"I couldn't know for sure, I really don't know her that well. Maybe a 14? Or higher...", she looked at Carolyn,

"You could ask her". Carolyn laughed,

"No way! The last time I talked to her I wound up half dead". Carolyn paused for a moment and realized that her interest was getting the best of her when she blurted out,

"Is that really good? Like being at her level?". Cassandra just laughed, she reminded her of her own curiosity when she was Carolyn's age.  
"I'm not going to tell you, I don't think your mother would really approve of you becoming too familiar with witchcraft", Cassandra scolded.  
"Well it's not like I'm going to do it or something", Carolyn announced reassuringly. Cassandra lightly scowled in a way very similar to Barnabas and leaned her head back. Cassandra wondered why she had made that decision. It wasn't that she wanted Carolyn to become a witch but she felt the need to ask,  
"How did you make that decision?", she wondered and tilted her head to the side. Carolyn didn't need any time to think about answering,  
"Because it hasn't done anything good for me", Carolyn stated intensely. Cassandra looked to her broken arm and sighed.  
"I'm really sorry about what happened", Cassandra added. Carolyn looked up from the floor into Cassandra's eyes in pure shock.  
"What? You're sorry?". Cassandra nodded her head and wondered,  
"Is that strange or something?". Carolyn furrowed her eyebrows.  
"I just... wouldn't expect you to say that", Carolyn said waverly. Cassandra frowned,  
"I'm not like my mother Carolyn, alright?". Cassandra knew why it was hard for anyone to believe they wouldn't hurt her. Through their eyes Angelique was like an abusive master and they were the hurt victims in the situation. No one really understood her, and Cassandra had to figure out why. If she didn't help her mother, no one would.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Cassandra strolled into the next room and coughed as she inhaled dust. She did an action similar to Angelique did and all the dust flew off and went away. She had been going through the rooms all day, looking for clues to her mother's last. She hadn't found anything yet but this room looked promising.  
It was a very small room compared to the rest of Collinwood's many rooms. She went inside and noticed something strange. There was ripped down all of the wallpaper in the room, It looked as if it was done with nails. There was a small bed in the corner, the sheets pulled tight as if whoever it was was in a military camp.  
A dresser sat on the opposing wall, some of the drawers opened. If fact, it looked like someone had been here recently because there was no layer of dust covering the centuries old dresses laying in unorganized heaps. Clue number one, Cassandra thought to herself.  
She became very curious of what else was in the drawers and began to sift through them. Most of them were basic seventeenth century dresses, probably of a servant. In one of the drawers she found a handkerchief with the initials B.C. 'B.C.' she thought, 'Barnabas Collins!'. But why would a servant have his handkerchief? She thought for only a second before concluding, 'Angelique'.

She continued to look through the drawers when in the middle of one of the piles of petticoats she found a large brown book that had written on it, Angelique Bouchard. She tried opening it, but it had an encrusting snake lock that wound itself around the book,keeping it shut. Cassandra was familiar with this, being a witch and knew what to do,

"Shess aa seeth", the immediately obeyed her command buy slithering around and off the edges, allowing her to open it. opened it up to the first page and immediately figured out what it was, a spell book. On the first page was a voodoo spell, one Cassandra was not very familiar with it. She didn't do anything with hurting or controlling others so she had never done such a thing.

She flipped through the rest of the pages. Some contained things she had never heard of, others ones she knew Angelique would have committed but Cassandra stopped on the page for vampirism. There was an excellent drawing of a vampire and the ingredients to make the potion along with a spell.  
All other pages in the spellbook had an accompanying antidote for whatever it was. All that the vampirism antidote said was: "Break the curse". Cassandra pondered over these words for a moment. What did that mean? What curse? Who's curse? She became very frustrated and started walking through the hallway down to the drawing room. Barnabas was sitting at his desk over some papers and looked up as Cassandra came in with the book in her hand. She set it down on the table.  
Barnabas looked up from his work and asked unsurely,  
"What is that?". He picked up the book and turned it around to face him. He read the title Angelique Bouchard. He slowly put it down and waited for her answer,  
"Her spell book", she acknowledged. He grazed over the delicate designs and tried opening the book. The snake figure lashed it's head out and hissed at him, causing him to drop the book and step back. He looked up at his daughter, not thinking anything of it. She picked up the book and recited,  
"Shess aa seeth", and it again opened for her. Barnabas recognized this as the same type of language Angelique had said earlier to the snake. He felt the need to to ask her,  
"What are you speaking?", waverly. She looked up at him and added blankly,  
"Parseltongue". He scowled and thought back into his memory. It sounded familiar to him, 'Parseltongue', he repeated in his own thoughts.  
"The language of the underworld", he stated aloud. This time she didn't look up at first as she flipped through the worn pages,

"Precisely". She leaned her head back and looked at him, fascinated.

"How did you know that?" She wondered intuitively. He kept his gaze on her and walked around his desk, making sure to avoid the sunlight. He answered without hesitation,

"I have been around". He looked at and inclined his head in her direction.

"You're not a warlock are you?", She seemed very disturbed. That was definitely not the type of impression he wanted to make on his daughter and immediately responded,

"Heavens no, I am just informed on such topics". Cassandra exhaled in relief from his answer and continued to flip through the pages.

He continued,

"Where did you find it?".

"In her old room, I think", Cassandra said.

Barnabas looked down on the book and she stopped on the vampirism page and Barnabas' eyes widened in horror. He quickly read over the passage and let out a frustrated scoff.

Cassandra turned to him and stated,

"Look at the antidote", his eyes flew through the page to the bottom and read, Break the curse. Barnabas was very confused, perhaps Cassandra knew something that he did not.

"What does that mean?" He questioned sincerely. She set the spell book back on the table and turned to the solum vampire next to her.

"I have no idea" She admitted.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Thank you all for commenting and following me! It pays off so much to see people enjoying my work. I have decided that once I reach 1,000 views on this book I will start a new book for Dark Shadows! Can't wait! -AngeliqueBouchard1972**

Barnabas sat alone in his bedroom, looking over possible plans Elizabeth had made for the new cannery. He stood up from his work and started to walk to the door, but he felt a presence behind him. He turned around to strangely find that nothing was there, and looked around the room insecurely. Then he felt warm hands gliding over his shoulders and jolted upright.  
"Frighten easily?", Angelique purred into his ear and he turned around. She released her gentle hold on him and leaned herself against his wardrobe. He didn't say anything and she provoked,  
"That's supposed to mean you have a guilty conscious". He lifted his head and admired the elegant creature standing next to him. She was dressed in a long sleeved black sheen dress that went down to her thighs. He kept trying to remind himself not to fall for her, but it was proving to be very difficult for him. Barnabas had repeatedly tried to remind himself of all of the bad things about her. But that had started to prove him wrong when he read through a section of her journal from two centuries ago.  
"Perhaps I do", He countered. She slowly leaned back and tilted her head back.  
"As well as I", Angelique continued. Barnabas let her response sink into his brain for a moment. She was very difficult for him to understand at times.  
"Is suppose that is something we have in common", he added. Angelique smirked as she stepped towards him and lightly pressed him against the wall, bringing her body closer to his.  
"We have a lot of things in common", she stated suavely and stepped even closer into him, so they were mere inches apart. He most definitely felt it then, her warm breath soaking into his cold dead body, perfect complexion and soft words. Ever since he had seen her after he escaped Barnabas had secretly been destructively been falling in love with Angelique. Despite all the things she did to him and his family, he knew why she did them.  
She was just a lost woman trying to overcome her horrible past and win his affections. The way that she dealt with that was hurting and killing others to get what she wanted. Him. Barnabas wanted to give in to her so badly, he finally let himself. He placed his hand on her neck and pulled her in and their lips met. They kissed roughly and walked backwards until they hit his bed. They continued to kiss as they slowly glided down.  
Out of all of the women Barnabas had spurned he always felt something different about her. How she seemed to be the biggest turn-on in the whole earth and was utterly fantastic when they were making love. He had hypothesized that she was a succubus somewhere in his centuries of imprisonment. But honestly at the moment he didn't care if she was or not, he wasn't going to stop.  
They rolled over and he grabbed her waist and caressed her sides. They rolled over to where she was back on top of him and undid his vest while gasping into a deep french kiss. Barnabas moved on top of her and she coiled her leg as around his. She let out a satisfied moan as he placed soft kisses her neck. She planted herself back on top of him and kissed him again. Angelique grasped his face with her hands and he rolled his fingers over her appealing curves.  
Suddenly, they heard crashing from the other side of the room. Angelique abruptly went up to her hands and knees, her light blonde hair falling down in her face. The crashing continued and she jerkily moved her head to the look towards the sound. She stood up with a hard thud of her heels on the floor and kept her gaze to a spot in the corner. Barnabas sat up and followed Angelique's line of vision to the corner by the door.  
He only saw fragments of broken glass and pottery. Barnabas looked back to the witch on the other side of the room, glaring heavily at her eye level where he saw nothing. She took a few harsh steps forward and muttered something he couldn't understand. Her eyes narrowed and she raised her arm up in front of her and looked as if she was grabbing thin air.  
Angelique's fist clenched so hard her knuckles turned white. She quickly darted her intense eyes around the room, scanning for something to conceal Josette's vengeful ghost inside her palm. She spotted a decorative vase in another corner and stormed over to it. Angelique opened the lid of the piece of pottery and squeezed the invisible contents of her hand into it. Barnabas had watched her the entire time and really had almost no idea what was going on.  
"What was that?", Barnabas intrigued. Angelique hurriedly shut the lid of the vase after finishing disposing of what was in her hand. She turned around and tried to process the question but then the vase began to shake uncontrollably. Angelique was still facing him and reached behind her to stop the vase from shattering form Josettes movements.  
"Your ex-girlfriend has some anger issues", she spoke harshly as she kept her grasp on the vase. Barnabas scowled out of ignorance of the situation and Angelique turned around to face it and mumbled,  
"Arrêter". The face ceased movement and she picked it up and walked over to his wardrobe.  
"What do you mean?", Barnabas questioned. Angelique magically opened the doors and slid the vase into the bottom corner of the piece of furniture.  
"I mean that Josette's ghost is a real bitch", she spat and closed the doors. Barnabas didn't know what she meant, Josette was one of the kindest and loveliest girls he had ever met.  
Why would she have such a tantrum? It didn't make any sense.  
"Why would she do such a thing?", he asked and lightly shook his head in the process. Angelique strood over next to him.  
"You never knew, did you?", she asked sincerely.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Last time I checked views for cracked it ws 831, so keep going! Also, if you find any mistakes in my writing and tell me I will try my best to fix them. I put out chapters rather quickly and might not catch everything. Whenever anything in french comes up in my chapters, feel free to go on google translate and figure out what they mean. Keep reviewing! -Angelique**

"There are a lot of things you never knew about, Barnabas", Angelique confessed. She looked down to his confused expression and sat next to him on his bed. He looked so innocent with his lightly tousled hair and messy undone shirt.  
"What did I not know?", Barnabas pondered and change his direction to Angelique with a stern expression. Her previously content mood went away and stated coldly,  
"The world isn't as kind as you always thought it was". His expression kept as he scowled. What did she mean? About her life or Josette's? Angelique concentrated her ice cold eyes on the fireplace in front of the bed.  
"Josette was the most docile human I was ever acquainted with, surely you do not mean her?" Barnabas questioned. He wished that was not what she meant.  
"I mean everyone", she stated strongly.  
"What do you mean everyone?" he inquired. She thrashed her head in his direction and placed her thumbs on his temples and her fingers grasped the rest of his head. He stared at Angelique's harsh expression uneasily. Suddenly a vision flashed before his eyes.  
Looking through Angelique's eyes he saw a woman that looked similar to Angelique tied to a wooden post with rope with firewood below her feet. There was indistinct shouting coming from the crowd of angry townspeople she was amongst. Angelique's young body was shaking and she shouted,  
"Mère! J'ai peur!". Barnabas realized that her mother was the one tied to the post, the one about to be burned to the stake. He heard shouting from the crowd,  
"Burn'er up!" and, "Light her up!".  
Her mothers eyes showed true terror and she turned to her young daughter.  
"Allez, ne pas regarder Angélique!", she squirmed helplessly. But the noise was muffled from all of the surrounding noise and she did not hear her mother. Then one of the people came up and lit a match under her mother. The expression in that woman's eyes was unexplainable as she looked to her daughter and flames bursted out in the firewood surrounding her thin body. Her mother let out horrible shrieks and screamed to her daughter,  
"Allez!". This time Angelique heard her but did not listen and screamed again,  
"Mère! Non! Non!". Her painful childish yearns were unbearable. Angelique's eyes began to swell up with tears as she watched her mother lean her head back and scream uncontrollably from the pain of the crimson flames rising up her legs, burning her pale flesh. Barnabas could hardly bear it, hearing the crowd cry out joyfully at her being burned Angelique turned around and ran through the crowd of townspeople as fast as her six year old legs could take her through the streets of Liverpool, some of them being familiar to him. She went inside a medicinal store on one of the main streets, and ran towards a woman at the front of the store. She was older than her mother and seemed a slight bit harsher. Angelique looked up at the woman and sobbed uncontrollably. She barely got out,  
"Ma mère, elle ... ils l'ont tuée! Les habitants l'ont brûlée!", and continued to bawl. The woman looked down on her with a slight bit of sympathy.  
"Oui, c'est la punition pour sorcellerie. Maintenant, allez emballer vos biens. Nous partons pour l'Amérique dans la matinée". Life flashed before his eyes and stopped when they were boarding the boat. The ocean wind rustled her hair and she looked out to the boat that took them across the Atlantic. Then he saw himself walking with his parents up the ramp. It was very strange for him to watch things through her eyes. He continued to stare at her as he boarded and the woman spoke sternly,  
"How many times do I have to tell you, Angelique? Remember your place".  
This time the vision simply skipped to the next spot, she was on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor in the manor, she seemed to be a older. He heard his own voice coming from the right of her in the dining room,  
"Yes, that sounds like a splendid idea father. Perhaps-". His mothers kind words cut him off,  
"No business at the dinner table". Barnabas smirked and remained quiet after his mother's scolding. Suddenly a painful whack hit her side, but she barely moved a muscle and leaned back to scowl at their head servant, Edna.  
"Back to work", she scolded heartlessly. Angelique exhaled and went back to repeatedly scrubbing the floor, her hands becoming red in the process.  
Life skipped again to her standing in front of Josette at her vanity, lightly brushing through her honey-gold hair. She came upon a slight knot and Josette squirmed,  
"Ow. I told you you would hurt me!", and she grabbed the brush out of her hand and began to work it through her own hair. Angelique sighed and turned around to pick up a lovely blue dress on her bed. She gently picked it up and spoke,  
"Perhaps you should put on your dress before you style your hair", she spoke very gently, hoping not to set off Josette. But Josette did,  
"I think I know what I'm doing Angelique", she scoffed and turned to face her, placing the gown back on her elegant four-posted bed. She scowled at Angie simply looking at her, motionless.  
"Well? Get me my slippers!", she spat. Angelique hurriedly walked over to her wardrobe and placed the shoes on the table gently. Josette's lovely face was replaced with an ugly scrunched up one.  
"Not these!", and she threw one of the slippers towards her but Angelique's quick reflexes enabled her to miss the hit. She threw the other one and shouted annoyingly,  
"I told you to get the ones that Barnabas says he likes on me, are you deaf girl?".  
Barnabas was dumbfounded. When he spoke to Josette she was one of the sweetest living creatures imaginable. He couldn't possibly imagine her to do such a thing. Was she really like this to others?  
The vision changed again, but this time she was embraced by himself. It was extremely strange looking through someone else's eyes at yourself. Especially if you are romanced with such a person as yourself. The low light on her pale face and midnight black hair brought back so many memories. He heard the words come out of her mouth,  
"Let me hear you say I love you Angelique, I want you". He saw his own ashamed reaction. It pained him to her himself say,  
"I am sorry Angelique, but to do so would be a lie".

It changed to herself scrubbing the floor on her hands and knees and hearing a faint murmuring coming from the balcony. She paused her work and looked out to see Himself kissing Josette. Angelique's eyes widened and she began to shake. Before he had time to process this the vision changed one last time.

Angelique was screaming bloody murder and storming through the house frantically. When she entered her old room in the left wing she grabbed the roots of the hair on her head and continued shrieking. She went over to a wall and ran her long nails all the way down the wallpaper continuously. Angelique turned around and approached her dresser, never stopping the horrible cries coming out of her mouth and pushed everything off the top. She then turned to sit down on her bed and her screaming turned into sobbing. She buried her face in her hands and scraped her scalp hardly. She took her hands out of her hair to find them dripping blood.

Finally Barnabas escaped that nightmare of memories to find Angelique releasing the grasp she had on this head and sitting back. He breathed heavily and covered his face with his palms and looked at Angelique staring at him. She stated,

**"That's what I mean". **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

You guys

Elizabeth was starting to worry, she hadn't seen Barnabas since yesterday afternoon. He didn't come to dinner or breakfast and was now he was missing lunch. She politely added to the family,  
"Excuse me for a moment", and left the dining room. It was a fairly normal day in Collinsport. Thunderstorming with a bitter chill in the wind. She walked down the dark hallway, the manor creaking from the storm. When she approached Barnabas' bedroom door she lightly knocked, not wanting to disturb him if he was resting. She heard a solemn,  
"Come in". She slowly opened the door as it creaked. Barnabas was sitting at a chair near the fireplace, seeming deep in thought from the strange look in his eyes. She did feel sorry for him at times, he had so many horrible things done to him. Yet, he remained strong and mostly kind. He was definitely an admirable person.  
"Are you alright Barnabas? I haven't seen you since yesterday", Elizabeth stated. He slowly looked up from the floor to the matriarch of the family. Barnabas tried to concentrate on her and her words, but it was becoming very hard for him to focus. He tried processing her kind words.  
"Not entirely", Barnabas muttered. Elizabeth walked over next to him sitting down on one of the maroon wingback chairs. She wondered what was bothering him. Elizabeth asked,  
"Well what's the matter?". He looked into her eyes and the memory kept playing again and again in his head. The helpless screams of her mother telling her to leave, not to watch her die. He quickly looked down and massaged his upper nose. It was too much, it was driving him nuts.  
Barnabas was really starting to know why Angelique was completely psycho. She had reasons for her insanity. He was scared that if he continued to live like this he would do the same thing. He quickly composed himself, he would not let himself travel down that path.  
"Nothing, I shall return momentarily", he walked past her and started out of the room. She quickly added,

"Can you tell Cassandra that it's lunch time?". She turned and watched him leave. He nodded his head and turned down the hallway to walk towards Cassandra's room. Elizabeth returned to the dining room.

He approached his daughter's door and knocked politely.  
"Come in". He opened the door and saw Cassandra laying on her bed with her legs in the air, moving some cards around. She looked up from what she was doing and stated a simple,  
"Hello Barnabas". He slowly approached her. He looked down at what she was fiddling with. He asked her,  
"What are you doing Cassandra?". She didn't look up this time at his remark.  
"Looking at her old tarot cards", she looked up at her fathers worried expression. He still seemed uncomfortable and she put the cards in a pile to try to ease his nerves. She felt curious and asked him,  
"Do you want to look at them?". He shook his head and said,  
"No, I do not do witchcraft". She tilted her head at him and honestly asked,  
"Why?". He stared at her blankly and remarked,  
"Because it ruined my life". She sat up and bit her lip. Barnabas' eyes traveled around her room and when they settled back on her he stated,  
"You are very neat", noticing everything of hers was lined up at ninety degree angles and not a speck of dust could be found on anything. She looked back to the cards and shuffled them.  
"It's my OCD", Cassandra mentioned, not looking up. He scowled at her answer.  
"What does that mean?", Barnabas questioned. She put the cards down next to her and looked up at her father.  
"An obsessive compulsive disorder", she paused, "It means I'm obsessed with perfection". She slid off the bed and placed the cards on her nightstand. She looked to Barnabas, not seeming very unnerved.  
"It's supposed to be a genetic disorder, so thanks". He frowned and said,  
"I am going to guess that was a sarcastic remark". She giggled and added,  
"Ya". She looked at him for a few moments.  
"Is there something that you need?", Cassandra asked. He looked back at her,  
"Yes, Elizabeth wanted me to take you to lunch", he smirked the slightest bit,  
"We are late". She gave him a toothless grin and followed him as he exited the room. The hallway was fairly dark given the storm, but it didn't really matter to them. They approached the dining room and when they walked through the door. Lightning struck and thunder crashed as they stopped dead in their tracks. In the center of the room with all eyes on her stood Julia.****


	19. Chapter 19

Cracked 19

She stood there dead still, her eyes locked on Barnabas and Cassandra. Barnabas' expression was somewhere between startled and disgusted. Cassandra could hear their thoughts and knew exactly what their relationship was instantly. Julias stare was dead cold and she looked to Cassandra for a second.  
"What happened to you Angie?", she scoffed. Cassandra easily knew of her vampirism. It was so obvious in her appearance. There was dark circles under her eyes and her skin an unnatural shade of white.  
"My name isn't Angie, it's Cassandra", Cassandra corrected. Elizabeth's eyes widened at Julia and she said,  
"Julia, your back", she continued, "What happened to you?". Barnabas swallowed hard and Cassandra took a step back from Barnabas as Julia approached him. Julia ignored Elizabeth's comment and stepped towards Cassandra. She scowled,  
"Cassandra. What a pretty name. Shame you're going to die". Barnabas stepped between the two women and said sternly,  
"You are not going to place a finger on her". Cassandra was shocked by his movement but even more by the other vampire standing in front of her. The thunder outside continued to rumble. Julia looked to Barnabas,  
"Ohh, protective are we?", she lifted her chin, "Who put you in control?". She moved extremely fast she zoomed in front of Barnabas. But Cassandra put her arm out and Julia flew to the other side of the room and hit the wall hard. She fell to the ground and let out a scoff. Julia's head thrashed up and she stood up, brushing herself off.  
"So now we've got two witches in the house. Who are you anyway?", Julia spat. Cassandra stepped forward,  
"My name is Cassandra Bouchard", she spoke and countered, "So I guess we have two vampires in the house". Julia scowled. She looked around the room and Elizabeth lighty gasped. What was she talking about? How was Julia a vampire?  
"Your a smart one, aren't you?", she provoked to Cassandra, "And a Bouchard". She slowly tilted her head back and suddenly her head shot forward and her eyes widened in realization as she looked at the two. Barnabas gulped, hoping she hadn't realized what he thought she had.  
"How did you get here?", Barnabas questioned, trying to change topic.  
"That's classified", She looked at the other vampire in the room and stepped forward. Julia looked at the resemblance in the two and smirked.  
"That's your daughter, isn't it? Your daughter with Angelique Bouchard", Julia acknowledged looking to Barnabas. He remained his stern expression. He didn't want her to know. He wanted to protect Cassandra. But, he didn't need to. She could probably do even better by herself. The rest of the family simply looked at the two conversing, hoping not to get pulled into their bicker. He looked back down to the floor and back up, ignoring her inference. Julia laughed.  
Julia looked around the room, "How long was I gone?". Elizabeth stated,  
"A few weeks", she wondered, "What happened to you?". Julia rolled her green eyes and turned to Elizabeth,  
"I was turned into a vampire and weighted down to the bottom of the ocean", her eyes settled on Barnabas and added after a few seconds, "By Barnabas".


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you all for 1,000 views! My new book's prologue will be out shortly. Any requests? I will be making shoutouts in my next fanfic so keep commenting and following my stories! -Angelique**

Angelique parked her car back in her garage and slid the keys into her purse. She went into her house and simply sighed. Angelbay was doing fine and she had no need to worry about that. The Collins Cannery was supposedly "Accidentally burned down in a fire from spark plugs igniting". She walked over to her living room and turned on the TV and found something alarming on the local weather channel.  
The police reported fourteen murders in the woods, all with teeth bites in their necks and their bodies dried of their blood. It said "Vampire hoax?". Angelique just laughed but was alarmed when they showed a picture of the back of a red headed woman that committed the crime. At first she thought Julia, but that was nearly impossible. There were plenty of other red-headed women in Collinsport.

Angelique drove over as soon as the storm lightened up. Cassandra had apparently got a "very important call" from the Casino in LA. She was also somewhat curious about what she was doing at Collinwood. She swerved around the Collins driveway and the car screeched to a stop. She exited the car and walked towards the house and just simply walked in through the door. When she entered she found the entire family staring at her. Including Julia.

"What the hell? _Julia_?", Angie scoffed.

"She walked down the steps to the main level and continued,

"Well you all never miss a day of action", and put her hands on her hips.

"How did you get out?", Angelique provoked.

"That's none of your business", Julia spat. Angelique took her hands off her hips and leaned her head back.

"Oh really?", she added sarcastically. Julia approached her and Angelique thrashed her head to face her and Julia turned to stone. The families eyes widened and they kept back from them. Angie looked around the room for the families expressions.

"Anyone got a problem with that?", Angelique asked. They all shook their heads and Angelique turned her head to her daughter standing next to Barnabas.  
"Your manager informed of some_ important consultant_ and told me to get you asap". Cassandra furrowed her eyebrows and Angelique persisted,  
"You could say you're welcome", she smirked, "Become uncivilized so soon Cassandra? Try not to let them get to you". Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Angelique walked down the hallway past them and they all watched her stroll away. She took a right and walked into Barnabas' bedroom. Her eyes searched the room and she walked over to his nightstand. SHe squatted down and looked through the drawers. When she got to the top one she heard,

"Why are you going through my bureau, Angelique?", Barnabas questioned. Then she picked up her journal and turned around.

"I know you took it", she intrigued. He knew what she was talking about and kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to piss her off so he remained quiet as she walked past him. She started to leave and said,

"You know that stealing is illegal? I could turn you into the police right now ", she provoked, he simply looked at her.

"Are you aware that turning people to stone is illegal?", he countered. She smirked and lightly giggled.

Barnabas smiled at her joy. He rarely saw her happy and when he did he enjoyed it. It reminded her of the peasant girl she used to be. Kind, innocent and seemed to be happy. He wondered how she pulled that off so well when all of those horrible things were happening to her. He wouldn't have expected that she would ever have such a past. when they were friends she never spoke of her family or her past or really anything painful of that matter. He missed that girl.

Angelique turned around the corner and ventured down the hallway. Barnabas followed her out. When they reached the living room she looked at the rest of the family, who was staring at the grey stone sculpture where Julia stood moments ago. Angelique turned around and started to walk out.

"Chow, chow all!", she commented after winking at Barnabas. As she approached the door she suavely snapped her fingers and Julia turned from stone back into her normal self. The door slammed after Angelique strutted out and back to her car. Elizabeth sighed and sat back down. She realized at that moment just how nuts her family truly was.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The sun was setting in Collinsport, Barnabas had just woken up. He was standing at his balcony, looking out to the increasingly smaller shrivel of the sun. Barnabas looked up to the stars in the sky, remembering when he used to tell Angelique about all the different constellations. He told her of stories he had read about, greek gods and myths that they had recorded in the stars.  
He thought he saw a glimpse of movement to his right and slowly turned his head. Angelique was leaning on the balcony with her hands gripping the railing. He wondered why he hadn't noticed her, she must have been there the whole time. Her platinum blonde hair gently swayed in the gentle wind. She didn't seem to notice him at all, her head was still permanently placed foreword. He admired her for a second, looking over her features. She had always been a beautiful woman, there was no doubt about that. Even when she was a servant Barnabas would have guests comment on their servants. They meant Angelique, of course.  
She definitely looked different than he remembered her though. Her long, nearly black hair exchanged with light blonde. Her softer features replaced with harsh, vibrant ones. Not meaning to say that she should return to her old self, her appearance resembled her personality now almost perfectly. She was strong, smart and cunning. Just like always. He thought about how she must have had to gradually change over the years, and all the different stages in her life.

He tried to picture her pregnant. That was probably one of the most difficult tasks he had ever brought himself to do. He almost felt sorry for her for a moment, having to go about life all alone. Giving birth to a child and starting a business all by herself. Barnabas wondered how she could just give up a daughter so easily to another family.

He remembered mothers always being extremely protective of their children, even risking their lives for them. But not her, she just dropped her daughter off somewhere far away so she wouldn't have to deal with her. In some ways he understood this, he would never had let her try to raise a child anyway. There was no way anyone would trust her. That was a sad thought, knowing that no one trusts you. And you don't trust anyone else. All alone in the world, with no one on your side, no allies at all. But then he remembered that she did that to herself.

She slowly turned her head to face him. He suddenly wondered why she was in his house, she didn't live there anymore.

"Why is it that I always find you in my home, Angelique?", Barnabas questioned. She turned around and leaned her back against the railing. Her eyes sparkled in the dim light off the house.

"I had to talk to Cassandra", Angelique said blankly. Barnabas stepped next to her. The wind picked up a bit and she shivered. He kindly asked,

"Are you cold?". She looked up into into his black eyes, to find them solely compassionate. She scowled at him.

"Since when do you care?", she questioned both parts coldly and sarcastically. He frowned at her,

"When have I not?", Barnabas stated. She looked at him sternly.

"Maybe when you tried to kill me, or when broke my heart. Both times", Angelique scoffed.

"I had reason to do some of those things", he countered.

"What reason did you have to leave me? The first time...", she looked deep into his eyes. He looked down to the floor, thinking of a good reason. But he didn't have any.

"I did not", Barnabas stated. Angelique tossed her hair over her shoulder and tried to process his remark. Angelique thought about asking why but she already knew the answer. He was a _cold hearted, backstabbing, soulless bastard_. She still didn't have any good reason for loving him. But the same could be said for him.

"I should not have done that to you, I am well aware of that now", he confessed and swallowed. Barnabas stepped even closer to her. Angelique didn't move, thinking about his comment. He had gotten what he deserved, and she wasn't sorry.

"I am sorry Angelique", Barnabas admitted. Her eyes shot up and looked at him with a combination of confusion and frustration. He slowly exhaled and moved closer to her. She leaned into him but partway into it she quickly backed away. He leaned back and scowled at her. Angelique turned her head towards the house.

"I'm not doing this again, Barnabas. I don't believe you", Angelique snapped. Barnabas watched her turn her head back to him.

"Doing what?", he asked.

"I'm not going to fall for you again, just for you to break my heart. The third time", she continued. He pondered over this for a moment.

"Just because you have feelings for me doesn't mean I have to too", Angelique sneered at him. He tilted his head at her.

"How do you know I have feelings for you?", Barnabas questioned. She chuckled,

"So you don't?" Angelique said.

"I did not say that", he responded. After a moment of glaring she said,

"Kiss me and tell me you have no feelings for me", Angelique taunted. He glared at her,

"Why?". She responded,

"Because it would prove that you don't, and you would win our bet". He smirked at her and pecked her cheek. She laughed at him.

"If that's what you call a kiss, you're really losing your charisma", Angelique countered. He scoffed at her, knowing she was right. He sighed and leaned in to kiss her. She didn't hold back and kissed him back passionately. After a few seconds she slowly released him and stared into deep brown eyes.

"Know look into my eyes and tell me you have no feelings for me whatsoever", she purred. He exhaled and looked down at her unsurely.

"I cannot", he admitted, "I would be telling a lie".


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Merry Christmas everyone, here's my Christmas present to you guys! Hope you enjoy...**

A fresh blanket of snow had just fallen in Collinsport, giving everyone a small glimpse of happiness in their rather dark lives. Even Barnabas found a bit of joy in it. It brought back so many memories of his past. Julia had left and no one could find her, which increased his relaxed additude. He ventured down the hallway and turned at the left wing, his hand grasping Angelique's old spell book.  
Once he reached her room he lightly set the book down on her bed. He was about to leave when he saw a shimmer of light coming from the ground between her dresser and the wall. He walked over to it and carefully picked up the delicate object and entwined it in his fingers. It was a beautiful necklace, with shimmering sapphires encrusting the silver chain. Then he remembered why it seemed so familiar to him.

_It was Christmas day, and he was very excited. He had picked out a gift for Angelique and couldn't wait to give it to her. Barnabas sat down at the dinner table and lightly exhaled._  
_"Good Morning, son", Joshua exclaimed and took a seat at the table. Barnabas smiled at his friendly gesture._  
_"Good Morning, father", he answered. Then his mother sat down at the table and her eyes lit up._  
_"You look pleasant this morning, Barnabas", Niaomi stated. Barnabas wanted to tell them why he was so, but he refrained. No one could know about them, for it was forbidden. A relationship between a servant and a master would be outrageous. Especially since when they were younger his parents had scolded the idea so he lightly nodded and kept his mouth shut. He didn't want more harm to come to Angelique._  
_He almost didn't notice her walking in to serve them,_  
_"Your breakfast, my Lord", Angelique told him as she set a plate of warm pasteries in front of him. He looked up at her and added a polite,_  
_"Thank you". Her midnight black hair was pulled back from her face in a beautiful braid, and he couldn't help but notice how gorgeous she had become. She looked radiant in even the simplest servant attire. Her eddicate lessons must have payed off as well, as she maneuvered around flawlessly and with such a sense of style. He couldn't help but smile to see what a exquisute creature she had become over the years._

_"For you", he exclaimed to her later that night as he opened a box enclosing the necklace he had selected. Her eyes widened as she took in its contents and sighed. She looked up into his swirling chocolate brown eyes as her soft fingers slid over his and she gently shut the box. He was surprised by her gesture and slightly scowled at her. She grinned and confessed,_  
_"All I want is you". He smirked as he took a piece of her dark hair and tucked it behind her ear. He moved his hand to her neck and gently pulled her into a romantic kiss in the dark corner of his bedroom. When he released her he slipped his hands to grasp hers._  
_"Merry Christmas, Angelique", Barnabas said as he slowly released his hold on her, slipping away to return to his family. She smirked and looked down to see that he had left the box in her hand._

_That year at the Collins families annual New Years ball she decided to wear it. She shouldn't let it go to waste, right? She was in the large ball room, it had always been one of her favorite rooms. Gold wallpaper lined the walls up to the high celing and a large balcony in front of her. Angelique set the tray down on the buffet table and started to put everything away. It was after midnight and she had been left to finish cleaning the remainder of the various trays of food layed out for their many geusts. _

_She delicatly moved around the objects but starteled when she felt hands on her waist. she didn't even have to turn around to know it was him, she knew what he felt like pretty well. She continued to place plates on the tray and paused when she felt soft kisses venturing down her neck._

_"I am geussing that everyone has left", Angelique concluded and leaned her head back. Barnabas turned her around and leaned in to her a bit._

_"What would make you say that?", He questioned. She smirked and added,_

_"You would not be embracing me like this", She stated suavely and graped hold of his broad shoulders. He replied similarly,_

_"Would you like to dance Angelique?", Barnabas persuaded. She lightly giggled at him but her eyes didn't sparkle. He wanted to change that. Barnabas slowly stepped back and took hold of her hand as he asked,_

_"May I have this dance?". She exhaled and lightly nodded her head. He guided her around and she slid her arm on his shoulder as he grasped her waist with his free hand. They danced quietly around the massive room and Barnabas commented polietly,_

_"You are a very good dancer", he said as she twirled around and fell back into his embrace. She just smirked as he continued,_

_"How did you learn?". She clasped her arms behind his neck, bringing them closer._

_"I watch", Angelique answered in her deep french accent. He smiled and released her. He bent down to lay a dainty kiss on her hand, never losing eye contact. Her feminine charms were intruging him more and more to have her. Using their entwined hands as leverage he pulled her into him as he grasped her shoulders. Barnabas took in her attire and smiled, she was wearing the necklace he had got her. He admired the revealing neckline of her royal blue gown as he inhaled, she was certainly filling out in all the right places._

_"You are wearing the necklace I gave you", Barnabas said. S__he smirked and replied,_

_"I did not want it to go to waste". He brought her in closer and she kept her intense stare on him. Instead of complying with him she leaned her head back and slowly slipped away from his embrace. _

_"I will see you tomarrow", Angelique purred as she went to collect the tray and exit the room gracefully, leaving Barnabas standing alone wanting her even more than before. _

Barnabas looked around the room, realizing that he had been daydreaming for quite a while as he rose up from the bed. He wanted to find his former lover.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Thank you all so much for following my story! I would _love_ it if you leave me a comment or message me, that's what I look foreward to as writer. I love requests and will try my best to complete what you ask as long as it is reasonable. Also, nearly all the songs used in my stories are not owned by me, though I have changed some of the lyrics in them so I won't get sued. I get a lot of my inspiration from a band called Halestorm, if you haven't checked them out, please do! Love you all! ~Angelique**

It was a boring evning for Carolyn, but she wouldn't complain as long as no more supernatural beings came through their front door. She hated having so much drama and couldn't wait until she could move out, still clinging to the small shrivel of hope that her mother would let her go to New York when she turned sixteen. Mabye she would let her now, given that a few weeks ago her mother thought that anything supernatural was a coplete joke that couldn't possibly exist and now she knew that witches, werewolfs, vampires and ghosts move in and out constantly.

Carolyn approached the families TV and turned it on before sitting back down on the sofa. She hoped something good was on, so she could just get her mind off her family's insanity. The "celebrity gossip" show was on, or at least that's what she called it. A man in a suit announced,

"That was our number two, get ready to see number one right after the break", and the show switched to commercials. Elizabeth walked in and asked her,

"What's on?". Carolyn turned around slowly to look back at her mother.

"Most beautiful women in America", she commented. Elizabeth sat down next to her daughter after a while the show returned. They watched a man in a suit say,

"Now for the number one most beautiful woman in America! Our viewer's choice goes to... [drumroll] Eigna!". The two turned to look at each other before returning their focus back to the screen.  
"From her heavy metal favorites to her top-of-the-charts single hits, this french singer places number one one our most beautiful women list. And she deserves it, placing number two most popular song this year next to Alice Cooper and The Carpenters. Her latest hits "I bleed", "Daughters of Darkness" and "I Get Off" gaining popularity fast this month." Carolyn scowled at his words and inhaled.

"Six of the ten awards this year will be going to this seductive songstress, including "most beautiful woman", "most popular female singer", "best female dancer", and "Most frightening music video", airing with her hit song, "Daughters of Darkness". The intensity of her music, paired with intruiging dancing sends all the boy's running". As he talked pictures and music video's of hers flashed the screen, they were probably right about her being the most beautiful woman, but not the most beautiful woman _alive_. They obviously didn't take her lyrics seriously, but she really did mean them. _She_ _actually was immortal,_ and _really did take ouit her pain by killing others. _The man continued,

"Though many of her songs depict struggle from a complex romance, this 27 year old singing sensation has never appeared to a public event with anyone. Also, almost nothing is know about her life outside of the recording studio. Does she have a secret lover? If so who is he? _And what is her second life_?", the announcer stated dramatically.

_Her "secret lover" is a two-hundred year old vampire who lives in my house. Well, his house. And her second life mainly consists of killing people/planning to kill them as she distroys innocent lives for a pass-time, _Carolyn thought to herself. Suddenly they heard someone to the right cutting the announcer off,

"Those bastards, leave me alone", Angelique spat from the couch next to theirs as the show switched back to the commercials. Carolyn jumped a bit and scowled at her. She was leaning back in the loveseat with her arms extended over the side and her legs crossed in front of her. She was wearing some sort of black outfit, _when was she not? _And her perfect red lips curving an annoyed frown as she glared into the mid-distance. She looked so perfect, so untouchable. She definatly was one of the bipolar sort.

"Somewone's jumpy", Angelique inferred in her usual tone; mean, sultry and sarcastic.

"How did you get in here?", Carolyn asked. Angie twisted the ankle of her crossed leg and looked up at the startled young lady next to her.

"Through the door", she commented sarcastically. Carolyn frowned at her response, she always seemed like a million bucks and made you feel like worthless crap. Which was most likely the reaction she wanted, but Carolyn wasn't going to give in to her.

"Why are you here?", she continued waverly but somewhat strong. Angelique didn't answer her and leaned her head back.

"Why do you think, smart-one?", Croyln just frowned at her.

"Five, four, three, two, _one_", She sighed as she pointed her finger to the door. Barnabas immediately walked in upon her motion. Carolyn took a step back from the witch in front of her. Elizabeth turned off the TV and looked at them.

"How.. did.. you?", the werewolf stuttered. Angelique kept her strong gaze on her as Elizabeth watched her, terrifyingly. Just the way she liked it...

"Much experience, sweetheart", Angelique said, followed by a devious smirk. Barnabas scowled as he looked back between the two from the clearing in the room. Angelique stood up and studded over in front of the loveseat and nodded her head towards the hallway, gesturing for him to go that way. He furrowed his eyebrows at her but complied and headed back down the hallway. Angelique took a step forward stopped as she looked back at the two women annoyingly. A few moments of silence passed as she glared at them.

"Go to hell...", she spat and turned on her heel to stalk away. Elizabeth commented after she had left the room,

"She's pleasant". Carolyn nodded her head.

"Quite", she sighed and sat back down. The drama most likely _woudn't _get any better.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Please comment when you're done! Remeber to check out my other fanfics as well. Hope you enjoy! Yours deadly, Angelique Bouchard

"You're going to have to make up your mind sometime, or our companies will be catfighting forever", Angelique concluded from the chair in front of his desk, "Which is fine by me, but might not be the best decision in your situation". Barnabas smirked at her comment and Angelique could tell he was slightly fighting of the urge to laugh. She frowned and inferred,  
"You still can't take me seriously, can you?". Barnabas looked up from the papers on the desk into her icy blue eyes. Yes, it was hard for him to see her a serious threat, which wasn't a good thing, because she was. She had burned down their new cannery in seconds with no trouble and had turned the entire town against them with the snap of her fingers. She was no joking matter.  
"It is... difficult for me, yes", he confessed. She kept her intimidating gaze on him.  
"Well get used to it, soon you might be the only successful male in all of Collinsport", Angelique said to the vampire in front of her. She wasn't really that fed-up with him not taking her seriously, she knew that would be hard for him to do. He still saw her as a mere servant girl that he would converse for a pass-time. No threat in any way at all, what could she do to him? The thought alone of your business falling apart because of a woman, was unthinkable.  
"It is not that, it is... you", Barnabas remarked. He quickly composed himself and stood up from the chair and walked over next to the door.  
"I will think about it, Angelique". She got up and followed him there, not keeping much distance between the two of them.  
"You should really start being more attentive towards me, Barnabas", Angelique said, "It's bad enough that you-", she was cut off from Barnabas' lips on her own. She did not back away, in fact she did the opposite. She was just plain glad that he would kiss her.  
Once they broke away from one another Angelique asked him,  
"Why did you do that?", she wondered sincerely. He looked at the gorgeous witch in front of and sighed.  
"I am just, confused", Barnabas admitted. Angelique slowly get go of her hold on him but stayed at a questionable distance.  
"You must be a very confused person", she guessed with a slight smirk on her face.

When he came into realization with what she had said his eyes sprung to face her as he scowled.

"You haven't changed", she concluded and tilted her chin. He kept his eyes on her strongly.

"You have", he stated as her calm expression was replaced with a slightly confused one.

"For the better", she responded. He looked down at the floor, contemplating her statement. Angelique made a daring move that she hoped would work, she stepped into him and put her arms around him. He seemed slightly startled but didn't move much at her gesture. Their eyes locked for a few moments and Angelique leaned forward and kissed him.

Barnabas was surprised but didn't find him pushing her away. Instead he found himself embracing and loving every inch of her. His elongated fingers found their way to her perplexed hips, caressing the foreign fabric of her dress as they glided down onto the couch and she drew him back in. She was so different than anyone he had known. He had always known she was different somehow, but it was never clear why. There was just such a distinctiveness about her. How he felt young again when he was with her and got butterflies whenever they touched, something he never felt otherwise.

When she released him she propped herself up with her elbows on the fabric of the couch and gently smoothed the cold surface of his cheek and down his jaw bone to his neck, causing his eyes to roll back in his head. Angelique placed her hands on his chest and rested her chin on them and her eyes met his again.

"Is it really that hard to love me?", she wondered, begging for answers but not let it inflict her tone of speech. He pulled a hand up to carefully pull the stray strand of hair away from her face. She could seem so perfectly irresistible at the worst possible times, dragging him back into insanity.

"No", he admitted, "That is the problem". She pursed her fiery-red lips and leaned forward so that their noses were touching.

"No", she paused for a second "That is the solution" She purred as he grasped her face and kissed her again. Dark had fully set in and they were alone in the darkness of the room, both of them strangely content. But not everyone was. Standing at the window looking out to the garden from the drawing room stood Julia, her bright red hair blowing in the breeze, eyes dead set on her newest enemy. Angelique wasn't going to be the only cold-blooded killer around anymore.


	25. Chapter 25

Hi everyone, this is going to be quick but thought I would at least post this, check the bottom for more details. Enjoy :)

Chapter 25

A horrible shriek emerged from somewhere else in the house, pulling the two of them apart. Angelique and Barnabas rose up to sitting position on the chaise lounge and Barnabas scowled. She took her arms off of his shoulders but he kept his grasp on her hips. She looked back at him, studying his alarmed expression. She would have to admit he looked really cute when he was disturbed. Barnabas turned his gaze from the closed door back to the woman sitting on his lap. Well, she wasn't a human, but he had no idea what else to call her besides a witch.  
Barnabas slipped his hands away from her sides and in a flash she was at the door. He looked into her eyes that seemed in deep concentration. He turned to rise from the bed and walked over to her. Before he reached her she blurted out,  
"She's here", and looked up at Barnabas furrowing her eyebrows at her.  
"What do you mean?", He questioned hurriedly. She continued,  
"I can sense it". He frowned at her response, somehow knowing what she said was true. In a second he whizzed by and vanished. She turned around on her heels and approached the door, right as she was about to grab the door handle it opened in front of her. Julia stood a few feet in front of her, her extremely fake red hair disheveled a bit. She quickly glanced at her mouth, the slightest remnant of blood on her lower lip. Angelique frowned at this and tilted her, waiting for her so say something.  
"Why are you here?", Julia remarked. Angelique held back a laugh, noticing just how unaware she was of her family. She took the opportunity gladly to give her a little show, she loved freaking people out.  
"Why would that matter?", Angelique returned sarcastically. Julia furrowed her eyebrows at Angie. Why was the owner of AngelBay in a relationship with Barnabas? Did he even know her? She knew that she was a witch from eavesdropping on the family, but she didn't really know what to expect. You don't hear barely anything about real-life witches, but she didn't ignore her abilities either. Though she definitely didn't look like the witches most people are accustomed to. Her perfect platinum blonde hair, fire-engine red lips (Which looked really good on her), and apparel somewhere on the line of intimidating hooker she didn't have many similarities with the cartoon witches you grow up watching on TV.  
Angelique definitely was surprised that she was here, but she definitely didn't see her as a threat. She knew Barnabas would have to be extremely desperate to be with that hot mess of a woman. Well, vampire now. Suddenly Julia increased her horrible glare and pulled out a dagger from behind her back. Angelique didn't even flinch when she drove the blade deep in her gut and gasped. Angie pulled the blade out of her flesh, causing her porcelain skin to shatter. When she removed the blade she pointed it upright and stroked the side with her free hand.  
"It's a shame, you're going to tarnish it", Angie stated confidently. Julia swallowed hard and after a second Angelique vanished. Julia shot her eyes around the room, afraid to make any sudden movements, let alone look behind her. She felt a presence by her back and began to tremble. Angelique glared at her behind her right shoulder and dangled the knife in front of her.  
"You're going to need it", Angelique commented behind her and dropped the blade before disappearing again. But the blade didn't fall, it just stayed in place where she had left it. There was no sign of blood at all, there was nothing inside of her. Julia grabbed the blade from it's hovering position and snapped around. She didn't have a need to be scared now, she couldn't hurt her. She was immortal, and she needed to start using that to her advantage.  
Julia stormed around the hall and came to the middle of the hallway to find Elizabeth, cradling her shotgun with a firm expression.  
"Julia, get. out." She scolded harshly. Julia smirked at her and approached the frightened woman. Elizabeth pointed it at her but her vision shifted to the right of Julia. Julia turned around because of Elizabeth's scowling. Angelique was poised on the railing, legs crossed and looking down at the at the base of the stairs. Julia scowled at the witch as she slowly turned to look at the two.  
"Oh, don't mind me. I'm waiting for someone", Angelique reminded the women. Elizabeth held her gun even tighter. She was trying to protect herself from her own family. That wasn't right, she shouldn't be scared of Julia. She knew Julia, they had been friends for years. Being a... vampire shouldn't change that. The thought ran through her mind and she actually laughed out loud. She chuckle took Julia off guard and she furrowed her eyebrows at her.  
"What's funny here, Liz?" Julia questioned. Elizabeth slightly lowered her gun. She chuckled again and answered,  
"Never in my life could I even imagine that I would be in this situation". Angie smirked at her comment.  
"Welcome to the club, honey", Angelique remarked and got up to walk down the stairs. Elizabeth thought it was very strange that she would call her that, like she was older than her. Then she realized that she was, by over one hundred and fifty years. That seemed really weird to her, but it was true. She remembered how she knew Angie before Barnabas came. To be honest, she hated her.  
Angie always ** her off, and with reason. She had spent years trying to bring the Collins business back up and running, but to no avail. She really didn't have any way to cheat her like Barnabas did. Liz knew she tried, and that was what mattered most. Now when she thought about it she didn't think she failed at all, because she was going against a two hundred year-old witch with a horrible grudge on her family.  
Angelique turned around and walked into the hallway. Elizabeth collected herself as she looked to Julia. She definitely looked different now. Her fire-engine red haired hadn't changed much but her skin was now a peculiar shade of off-white and her fingers were long and disgusting like Barnabas'. She did seem slightly scarier, but she had seen a lot scarier.  
"What do you want Julia?", Elizabeth asked, breaking her trance. Julia thought about her question, she didn't know what she wanted.

I'm really sorry for the horribleness of this chapter. It's pathetic, I know. But I've pretty much trashed this story, so I thought if anyone was still reading this, I would at least give them the last chapter I wrote. If you want to comment negativity on this chapter, be my guest. Trust me, I've pretty much been a hater of my own book :(. But oh well, I'm going to think through _One to Remember_ much more. Please check that out if you found any enjoyment in this book. Hope to hear from you guys soon, and sorry for how horrible this book is/was. I will be adding more to my other books and starting some new ones though, so stay up-to-date!

Goodbye my loves,

_Angelique Bouchard_


End file.
